The Leaf Charm Konoha Institute of the Arts
by marmiteisgoodontoast
Summary: The gang gets accepted to K.I.A,college for performing,visual&language arts.Sasuke finally returns to Konoha after leaving at 14 to advance in music,Sakura has always loved him what happens when he sees her now?sasusaku/naruhina/nejiten/shikatema/inosai
1. Chapter 1: The beginning Memories

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: The beginning Memories**

**Authors note: This is my very first fanficXD ive written out a couple of the other chapters, but they still need editing and the rest of the story still needs to be finished.**

**Its sasusaku as im completley in love with this couple**

**everytime i go on it is to read sasusaku fanfics so i was inspired to go ahead and write my own!**

**if you have any questions or advice please feel free to comment**

**Youll notice that I reference a lot of familiar brand names, In Japan the teens wear a lot of foreign brands especially American brands, as well as European. Did you know they even have a Forever 21 in Tokyo? (which was actually started by a south Korean) but yea anyway getting off topic haha**

**critiques are fine, but harsh rude comments are just immature and it is my first story so please avoid doing that. I do put hard work into this.**

**If you dont agree with this pairing then dont read.**

**other pairings: NaruHina TemarShika NejiTen possible InoSai **

**I hope you enjoy! first chapter...**

Chapter 1: The beginning memories

"Sa-su-ke" a soft whisper could be heard from the sleeping beauty as she rolled around in her Totoro decorated bed sheets. "No ...no don't leave, no…._noo_"

-"Sak, hey Sak wake up"

A blonde girl tugged at the girl's shoulders in effort to wake her up.

She finally woke up to reveal a pair of bright turquoise eyes. She slowly lifted her torso so that she was sitting up in bed ruffling her fingers through her cherry blossom locks in confusion.

"_Why? …."_ She thought. "_Why does this keep happening?"_

-"Sak you were having another bad dream."

Sak turned around finally awake enough to notice her best friend Ino standing at her bedside looking down on her

-"wha, huh? Ohh."

-" Hey are you alright? You haven't been sleeping so well lately. Anything you're not telling me?"

-"oh- no just a lot on my mind you know work…..school….finances….yeaaaah."

-"right, okay start getting ready we don't want to be late for class, I made you some coffee."

-"oh thanks Ino-pig."

-"no problem… forehead girl."

The two smirked at one another before giggling at their childish antics and going on to get ready for the first day of college.

Sakura showered and cleansed her teeth before continuing to blow dry her hair.

She applied her make up softly not having to worry about the use of cover-up due to her perfect gold skin. She decided to add a ton of mascara to blacken the eyelashes so that It would bring out those incredible eyes she had somehow inherited while continuing to apply a coat of strawberry gloss to her lips.

Sakura then fit herself into a black leotard with sleeves that cut off at the elbows wearing it over a pair of black tights. She proceeded to picking out the clothes to wear over it. In the end she took out a button up blouse made of royal blue and black plaid cotton. It was sort of vintage-looking due to the ruffles aligning the buttons and princess style sleeves the cut off just above the shoulder so that the black sleeves of the leotard stuck out from under them.

Sak slipped it over her elongated silhouette then continued to tug on a mini skirt that consisted of destroyed light wash denim with rustic bronze studs aligning the pockets. She finished the look by taking out a pair of bright red flats. She was simple but she wasn't boring. She had an edgy touch to her look which brought out her tough side, yet there were still aspects that reminded others of her feminine side.

She touched her collar bone to make sure the leaf symbol which hung around her neck on a thin silver chain was still there. The charm which she and her friends all had, a symbol of promise that they had made back in the day when she was 11, back then when he hadn't left yet. They had all decided to keep a copy of a leave village charm to remind them selves of the bond. She wondered if _he _still wore his or if _he_ even had his anymore.

Ino was wearing her charm as a necklace too. She was dressed in her violet tights with a light-wash shorts over them stained with patches of bleach. She also wore leopard print cami and took out some neon turquoise flats that contrasted the violet tights quite well. Her hair was down today although it was usually up in a pony tail but she didn't see it going with her outfit. She grabbed her favorite violet colored hoodie in case she got a bit cold, And stuck it in a big leather handbag. Just like Sakura had, she double checked to see if the charm was still around her neck.

"Ready?" Ino asked Sakura

Sakura took one last gulp of her coffee and nodded.

She grabbed her Leather Louis Vuitton tote bag a gift she had receive from her parents for getting into college. Running out the door, she caught up with her roommate who was already outside in the hall.

"Come on forehead the elevators here."

"Ahh I'm here."

The two girls stepped onto the elevator where they met they're two friends who lived in the apartment next-door to theirs. They also had leaf charms dangling from thier necks.

Their names were Hinata Hyuga, and Ten-ten, who's full name still remains unknown to anyone.

Hinata was the most innocent and shy of the group. It was hard to imagine anyone harming her and if anyone did her friends would probably kill whoever that person was. Her eyes were pale with a periwinkle tint, her dark blue hair that reached down past her back contrasting her snow-white skin. She wore a pair of grey tweed shorts over black tights with bronze and gold flats and a ruffled white shirt with a mandarin collar.

The girl next to her was Tenten a casual, sweet natured female who cared about her friends a lot more than herself she had brown eyes and hair tied up into two buns on the each side of her head as always. She was wearing a loose one-shoulder sweater made of peach dyed cotton that allowed one of her bra straps to show, and a faded mini skirt with a rough edge accompanied by a few stylish rips and tears and to top it off some plain black flip flops. She wasn't as dressed up as some of the others she but she still knew how to look cute and if anyone were to take a good look at her they wouldn't think that she had an obsession with weapons.

"Ahh I'm so nervous and excited, oh my god College boys!." Ino squealed

"Aha yea whatever they may be in college but it doesn't mean they've grown up at all." remarked Tenten. "Besides I already have my heart set on Neji-kun, I'm so glad we all got in."

"Hai, but we won't be in the same classes they're going to be in music." Sakura added "_Plus the fact the he's not even there._"

"I think that I'm going to try and make my move on Neji this year. I can't keep holding back, college is the time for relationships. Besides, you're in dance and Ino's a theatre freak so you'll still be in the performing arts building with musicians and at least Neji and I are at the same college. It could be worse we could be at different colleges and I wouldn't see him at all."

"_You just said college boys were immature._" Ino complained

"Yea but Neji different, he's so cool, and he's way more mature than at least a good 95% of the boys at high school ever were".

"I don't care about immaturity the fact that its college boys, COLLEGE BOYYYYYYS." Ino sang in a high-pitched voice.

Tenten's sweat dropped in reaction. Everyone stopped talking, they could her Hinata's low murmur and turned to listen "I-I-I"… she stopped, realizing the girls were all staring and felt the sudden awkwardness.

"Its okay Hinata say what you have to say." Ino said

"I-I-I want... to... try and…be…with…Naruto-kun. She whispered as she pressed her two index fingers together. She would often do this when she felt nervous

Tenten smikrked

"Oh that's it haha oh Hinata we knew that whenever he talks to you, your face turns bright red"

The girls began to laugh at their friend's obliviousness

"IT'S THAT OBVIOUS?" Hinatas face turned a deep shade of red

"Woahhhh Hinata i've never herd you be that loud before." Tenten gasped

"Ha-ha don't worry about it Naruto's an idiot so he wont even notice

Sakura said trying to comfort the worried Hinata

"Seriously Hina, don't worry about it I'm sure hell see how wonderful you are, I mean he's at least got a little knowledge enough to know you wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Arigato Sakura-san"

And the look of worry and confusion was replaced with a light smile.

"Buzz….buzz…buzz." Sakura looked down to see her pocket vibrating she took out her phone and opened it up to see a text from "baka"

"Ahh guys Naru told us to meet at some fountain, he said to just keep following the main path on campus and we'll get to it."

The elevator opened and the girls stepped out into the lobby and retreated outside to make their way onto campus….

* * *

**Half an hour earlier…..**

A dark haired boy slept peacefully, as his dark blue bed sheets only covered the bottom half of his body, having slid off of his topless and well defined torso during the night. The rays of sun rise broke throgh the open blinds that covered the window across from his bed. Light filled the room shining mainly on the sleeping young man, who was about to wake up due to "the goddamn morning sunrise" as he would refer to it. He slowly awoke, opening the pair of onyx eyes that girls basically cried over.

As he took the back of his hand rubbing one of his eyes in utter annoyance

"Hn, how annoying" he whispered calmly "first day of college, and I get woken up an hour early". He cursed the light that shone through the window and thought he may as well get ready anyway since he was up.

He looked over to the bed next to him where a certain idiot with spiky blonde hair slumped over a drool stained pillow, snoring like a "goddamn mammoth or something". The idiot who couldn't fit a better description of onyx boy's best fried. Naruto Uzamaki.

Sasuke and Naruto had been best friends since early child hood and it had stayed that way despite Sasuke's departure of 4 years. "Hmph, Dobe" he sighed, as he slowly walked across the creaky wooden floors in effort to avoid waking Naruto.

He shut the door behind him as he walked into the bathroom and carried on to remove his black boxer shorts before stepping into the shower. When the Uchiha was cleaned up he retreated to his closet where he randomly grabbed a pair of black skinnies and a black V-neck t-shirt that fitted his torso perfectly and showed off his collar bone. He pushed a black studded belt through the loop holes of his jeans.

When he checked his hair real fast in the mirror he saw strands of ebony hair that formed uneven bangs covering his forehead, and spiked up at the back of his head. He had the hair of a J-rocker which made perfect sense considering he had wanted to pursue music his entire life, being influenced by j-rock and classic metal and rock bands from countries like England and the U.S at such an early age.

"Hm, teme" Sasuke turned around to see his best friend beginning to sit up with his eyes still half shut.

"Hn I see your finally awake dobe."

"Huh? Wha its only 7:30."

"College starts at 8:00 baka."

"Sooo I don't need an hour to get ready."

"Dobe its half an hour, when did you ever take math?"

Naruto was now fully awake

"for your information teme I took math all FOUR YEARS of high school!"

"Yea and flunked pretty much every class."

"Ahh so what!"

"You have half an hour to get ready."

"Whatever I only need 5 minutes."

"You're not going to shower?"

"Hmph I don't need too."

"Dobe you're going to smell like a dead rat."

"HEY! I do not smell like a dead rat."

"Oh yea I forgot, sorry my mistake, you smell like a dead skunk."

"Ahh TEMEEEEE". Naruto fumed

"Just hurry up and get ready we don't wanna be late baka."

"Hmph."

After Naruto was finished downing 5 cups of instant ramen in less than 10 minutes which Sasuke watched in amazement and disgust, both of the boys were ready to go.

Naruto slipped two drumsticks in the back pocket of his dark wash skinnyjeans, tugged on his orange v neck tee, and stuffed his feet into a pair of white doc martens. He touched his neck to feel a chain, which brushed against his collar bone , to make sure a small leaf symbol was still there; he held It up, admiring it for 2 seconds before hiding it under his shirt again.

While Naruto did this, Sasuke slipped on a pair of black toms, picking up his guitar case on the way out the door.

Just as he stepped out side the dorm something fell out of his jacket. He noticed this bending down to pick up a white slip of paper and turning it over to reveal a photo.

In the photo a young Sasuke at age 11 was standing next to a younger and goofier looking Naruto and a girl the same age with long pink hair. She was smiling enthusiastically in the picture, she looked happy. There was a sense of naiveté in the picture, a common aspect among most 11 year olds. Sasuke smiled as he began to remember how he acted back then, how Naruto was still the same as he always was. As for the girl in the picture…

"Sakura" he whispered softly tracing his fingers over the image.

He hadn't seen her for four entire years, they were 14 when they had their last real glimpse of each other.

He had sacrificed four years of his teen life too private training in music. For this he had to leave Konoha, he studied in Europe under the best. His parents, who had high expectations of their son would only allow him to pursue a career in rock and roll, if he took the time to study classical music first. Over the years he was able to master the art of violin, various forms of percussion and piano, guitar was already a constant in his life.

He had now returned to Japan and it was time for college.

Konoha Institute of the Arts had a high reputation for its performing arts program; it was a school for all the 3 types, performing, visual and language arts. He didn't really understand why he chose this school there were so many out there. He assumed it was because he missed Japan, but he truly didn't know what pulled him. He _would_ be among his friends again. After being alone for a few years he couldn't help but smile at the idea of being among a couple of people again. Although his tendencies came off as cold hearted, there were a few people he could stand and they were his friends. Everyone else was an annoyance. Its was bothersome having to worry about girls throwing themselves at him for his looks and "cool attitude" or guys trying to be his friend so they could look cool and perhaps also get a shot at being a "ladies man". .

He traced his eyes back to the image of Sakura, "Hmph… annoying, clingy, loud, weak, _kind." _His mind ran along memories of her. The many times he rejected her, told her to go, yet she was still nicer than ever to him. Yea she would have her tendencies but she always forgave him. When they were 13 he had to stay home from school a whole week due to a nasty fever. She took good care of him that week, she would bring all the school work he had missed to him and would even go over the important lessons he hadn't been able to get at. On the day he left Konoha, she said those 3 words that he just pushed away to the back of his mind _"I love you"_.

"_Hn Sakura, I bet she's changed her mind by_ _now_ he thought _after all it's been 4 years Haruno._


	2. Idiots, Reunions & scaryass teachers

**Chapter 2: Reunions & scaryass teachers**

**Kay so this is the second chapter i wouldve had it up sooner it just takes forever to edit and i pretty much despise editing hehe:3**

**itll take a few chapters before the story gets fired up, theres a lot to be introduced and set down, after all this is going to be a pretty long fanfic i'm estimating atleast 20 chapters.**

**thankyou too those who reviewed after the first chapter I got excited because i wasnt expecting to get any so i really appreciate it you guys are awesome!**

**if u have any suggestions or questions feel free to leave any**

**comments are highly appreciated.**

**hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2: sculptures, reunions and scary-ass teachers

K.I.A's Campus was beautiful, the brick paths outside reminded Sakura much of the time she had explored a market place during her stay in Italy.

Along the path were grassy areas where upper classmen were seen sitting, reading, talking, sharing cigarettes, making out, and playing their guitars. It came off as a very relaxed atmosphere.

. Sculptures that had been donated by alumni that had attended K.I.A or made by the art students decorated the campus. Some of them were too abstract to define. Others were a little more obvious, like the Giant Tin neko-chibi, a random addition to the collection that brought a bit of humor to the campus.

Sakura squealed upon seeing it "waa it's so cute"

"OMG your so right Sak, KAWAII" Ino replied childishly

"Ahh it's adorable" Hinata beamed

Tenten's sweat dropped for the second time "guys it's just a cat"

Ino gasped in horror "Waaa Ten-Chan how could you say that about neko-kunnnnnnn"

Tenten glared for a second then turning to look at the sculpture, its huge chibi eyes looked innocently back at Tenten, for a sudden moment she felt a sudden burst of infatuation

"well I guess it is…kind of….cute" she admitted

"see told ya so" Ino stuck out her tongue

The girls continued to walk through campus.

The old brick walls and tiled roofs colored green with moisture over the years were a copy of English gothic architecture around campus, tunnels of barrel vaults and detailed relief on the buildings beautified the European touch.

Cherry blossoms traveled among campus air as the autumn breeze caused sakura-trees scattered around campus to shed its people that they were still in japan despite the European influence

The girls finally arrived at a square patio of concrete. The area contained a Giant fountain in the middle. The girls fell in love with it right away knowing that this is where they would hang out in between classes. It was the ultimate meeting place. The fountain wasn't gothic or European looking but somehow it was abstract and metallic something that one could only figure out what it was if they were to observe and interpret

"hey guys"

The girls turned around to see a guy who looked much like hinata same features cept his long hair was a dark brown that was back with a black band.

-"Wahhh Neji-kun"

Tenten almost jumped on him when she saw him

"Oh my god Sak there's Sai is my hair okay" Ino anxiously whispered to Sakura

"yes Ino its fi"-

But Sakura couldn't finish her sentence as her eyes widened when they made contact with a pair of onyx ones...

She knew those eyes right away, the same onyx eyes that had broken her heart 4 years ago. She studied him recognizing changes from when she had last set her sights on him. His jet black hair still the same style as it ever was, his undying emotionless expression still evident as it always had been. This boy now a man whom she had always loved stood before her now. He had grown taller and more muscular, his body was toned well. He stood cool in composure with his hands tucked in his pocket, a guitar case strapped around his shoulder. He looked bored but mysterious. Sakura was constantly infatuated with this interesting aura about him, something she could never quite understand, all she knew is that her heart beat rapidly the moment she saw him and always had when she was around him. Sudden Memories ran through her mind. She thought back to that day, the day she confessed her love for him, the day he left, and the last words she would hear from him before he left "_arigato Sakura"._ Till this day she still wondered what it meant to her, and what it meant to him. Now he was there, he was standing before her and she simply couldn't believe it. Sakura continued to stare till Naruto's voice woke her up

"Hey Sak you'll never guess who we found we-"

But before he could finish his sentence he seemed to notice she had already found out

"Sa-su-ke?"

The boy looked down with a smirk

"Hn, long time, no see…_Sa-ku-ra_."…..

"Sasuke? Why, what are you…why are you here?"

"I go here"

shortly on top of saying this Sasuke felt a sharp pain in his shoulders where Sakura had just hit him

"Owww what the hell was that for" he glared at her rubbing the spot where she had hit him"

"_damn this girl sure knows how to leave bruise"_

"WHAT THE HELL YOU JUST DISSAPEAR FOR A FEW YEARS AND YOU ONLY CONTACT NARUTO GAAAH BAKA.

Sasuke's mind stopped at this _"baka? That's the first time she called me that"_

"Sasuke kun you didn't even tell me you were coming here?

"hn, still annoying"

"Grr Sasuke!"

"hn" he smirked.

"_She seems mad, she's never been mad at me, does she, has she stopped…loving...me?_

Sasuke said pondering over these questions in his head "_Of course she wouldn't love me its been four years …but why do I feel like I expect her too…why is this bothering me…...i don't love her, I shouldn't even be wondering about this, what the hell?"_

"AND YOU!" she said slowly turning towards Naruto

"Heh sak-u-raa?

Naruto slowly shrank a few feet slowly inching behind Hinata

"DON'T YOU TRY AND HIDE FROM ME YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS DIDN'T YOU?"

"Heheheheh well it was a nice surprise… i'm sure we could just forget all about this and just"

"WHY YO"- but much to Naruto's relief Sakura didnt get a chance to kill him as she was distracted by Ino's loud voice.

" Sasuke!"

Ino shrieked she had been conversing with hinata, ten ten and neji when she turned around to see the young Uchiha male standing there.

"Holy shit where on earth have you been" Tenten asked in utter disbelief

"Oh my god _guys_! don't you remember? _He was studying music in Europe_"

Sakura answered a little frustrated from the overwhelming pile of thoughts that were crowding her mind.

Sakura continued to stare at the young man observing him and still trying to get over this moment.

Sasuke felt Sakura's eyes on him and quickly turned to catch a glimpse of her looking before she quickly looked away.

He observed her,

"_hn, she has changed a lot"_

He observed her she had gotten taller. Her figure was now defined with the right set of curves , her waist was petite and her legs were long and slender The contour of her face was defined beautifully as it had matured over the years. The unbuttoned part of her blouse allowed him to see her neck and collar bones that were indented perfectly. She had still kept her hair short ever since those bullies had cut it out against her will, he smirked at the memory of breaking one of their arms for that, and he still wondered why it had made so angry when they did that to had grown up but the one feature that hadn't changed were her eyes he looked at them now the one feature that he had always admired that she still possessed her blackened eyelashes brought them out more as he could get over how mesmerizing they still were. He couldn't believe it Sakura had become well...a women!

"_she's…really…kind of…hot….wait what..it must be the jetlag getting to me"_

Sasuke shook away the thought bringing himself back to whatever the gang was babbling on about,

"Ahh were reunited Ino squealed delightedly "except where's Shika-kun?" she questioned

"yea where is lazy ass?" Naruto agreed

-"he's probably still sleeping knowing him" Sai answered

-Ino let out a huge sigh "Ahh that idiots gonna be late for introduction"

-"pfft like he even cares"

-"true, sometimes I wonder where that kid gets smartness from".

-"something just can't be answered" Sai shrugged casually

Ino smiled at the artist, he was wearing his usual black paint stained tee, with his regular fit jeans, studded belt and some black converse. One unique quality he posessed was his pale white skin. His deep black bangs matched his eye color. kids had labeled him "emo" for his hair style and skin but Sai was just Sai an elite talented artist who was completely dedicated to his work. He and Sasuke were both often labeled for their hairstyles but they weren't even close in character to being a stereotype. They were honestly just different.

Ino had fallen for Sai around age 14 after she decided to give up on liking Sasuke seeing how much her best friend truly loved him. Sai did have a few similar qualities to Sasuke in looks. When he moved to their town she instantly developed a crush on him. The gang was still trying to figure out if he was gay or not and the girls kept warning Ino not to get her hopes to high just in case he was. Naruto simply called him closet boy and it seemed that Sai would always make a smartass comment back about Naruto's dick size. That would make Naruto go crazy, causing him to start yelling. Sai would just smile to himself and sit there ignoring him. Watching the two fight had never failed to make the Ino and Sakura crack up.

Neji was wearing his black and gold military jacket. It was open to reveal a plain white tee. He sported a studded belt much like the rest of the music majors in the group, that was entwined in the loop holes of his destroyed light wash skinny jeans tucked into a pair of y-3 hitops.

Neji took out his cell to check the time "guys class starts in ten, we better go"

"Yea Neji's right, HEY GUYS COME ON LETS GO"

Naruto punched his fist in the air excitedly "FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE BELIEVE IT!"

"Hmph Naruto..." Sasuke smirked

"Ahh_ baka_" Sakura whispred as she smiled at his typical foolish antics

"_Naruto-kun_" Hinata whispered warmly watching the blonde maniac lead the gang forward to their first class.

"Okay this is the performing arts center" Neji announced as the gang arrived in front of another large building ivy crawled up the red brick outer walls leading to the huge oak doors. Relief sculptures rested on a pediment above the doors presenting images symbolic of dance, music and theatre.

"Woahhhhhhhhh check this out." Naruto whispered

"Its-beautiful." Sakura answered "I Cant believe this is where im dancing "

" Damn I hope the arts building looks just as cool" Tenten sighed in amazement.

"g-guy I've got to go to the language arts building i-it's on the west end of campus" Hinata reminded her friends in a sort of disappointed voice

"Oh, oh yea I forgot about that almost, damn and Tenten's in the art building for her metal work" Ino said disappointed

"Awe Hina that sucks, I wish you could come with us" Naruto whined

Now this made Hinata blush

"_h-he wishes I could be in his c-class?" _the thought formed a small smile on the face of the ultra-cute hyuga

hey it could be worse we could be at completely different school." Tenten pointed out

"Yea she's right Hina, lets meet at the fountain when the morning session is over" Sakura added

Hinata looked at her friends and smile "okay then" she agreed

"AWW Hina-Chan you look so cute when you smile like that! Naruto pointed

"_Cute?"_ red began rising in Hinatas cheeks till her whole face was blushing _"Naruto-kun?"_

"Hinata are you okay" Naruto questioned "You seem to be burning up"

Sakura came to Hinata's rescue before the Naruto could ask any more questions

"Come on baka lets go inside were gonna be late" she said pulling the blonde idiot

"BUT SAKURA-CHAN"

"Don't worry about Hinata, Tenten's got it"

And before he could say anything else Sakura had pulled him inside before he could say something that would casue Hinata to faint.

"HEY Hina are you all right?" Tenten said with a little concern as to why her friend looked like she was about to pass out

"Oh what- oh ten-Chan hai uhhh –IM ALRITE –I-I gotta get to class see ya"

And with that Hinata quickly turned around and decide to head over to the language arts building her face still red with shyness.

Sai had to depart too; his classes were in the visual arts building where he majored in fine arts. It also took Neji a good thirty second hug with Tenten until their friends had to pull them off of each other

"God I swear you two are just like a couple" Ino sighed as a blush appeared on each of their faces.

Ino, Sasuke and Neji said a final goodbye to their friends before they walked in to the performing arts center to go join Naruto and Sakura.

* * *

**With the performing arts majors:**

The auditorium of the performing art building was crowded with young musicians, dancers and actors from all over the world, mostly Japan.

Seven black stools aligned the stage, each one filled with an adult who was sitting calmly examining the fresh new batch of students all scurrying to get to a seat.

A tall blonde lady with a young face and fierce brown eyes stood up and spoke into the microphone located at center stage.

"if we can all be seated please,…guys…..can we all be quiet…..she closed her eyes in annoyance "I have no patience for this right now" she murmured under her breath "EVERYONE SHUT UP AND SIT DOWN BEFORE I RIP YOU HEADS -".

The sound of people rushing to their seats could be heard and within a couple of seconds the whole place was still and silent

The blonde women smirked, amused at the fear she could feel coming from her audience

"Okay then lets get this party started, I'm Tsunade, dean of the performing arts department."

"-damn her boobs are huge!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke "that's just unnatural"

"Shut up baka." Sasuke hissed

"Teme!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto before smacking him across the side of the head casually

"Owww teme what you do that for?"

"hn" Sasuke grunted simply ignoring his best friend

"Grrrrr why- youuuu"

"Hmph their still the same as ever" Sakura giggled

"Ha-ha you got that right" Ino mused

"Hey what you guys whispering about"

Naruto asked suspiciously

"Oh nothing mind you own business"

"Hmph women…"

"What did you say?" Ino fumed

"Nothing, nothing at all."

"She's more annoying than Sakura!" Naruto whispered to Sasuke

"Why you! I heard that."

And once again Naruto felt a slap across the head except a little harder than the last one

"Ahh Ino-channn" Naruto whined rubbing is head miserably "Nande? ill never understand women".

"Can you guys shut up I'm trying to listen." Neji sighed in an annoyed tone. They all shut their mouths and continued listening to Tsunade's lecture.

"You are all here because you are talented. Just because one it talented though does not mean they can slack off. You begin to slack off and you _will_ fall behind all your colleagues and let me warn you…"

She remarked cautiously holding a finger up to the audience

"We have absolutely no patience for slackers! If we see that you are not living up to ours standard we can and we _will_ pull you out."

Students knew Tsunade wasn't joking around when it came to this, She was a tough women not the kind of teacher nobody wanted to cross, a lot of students gulped in fear at the thought of being kicked out, nervous about the grueling work load that was in store for them

"This college has a high reputation especially in the performing arts; we depend on you to represent our school in maintaining that reputation. When you sent in your application you should've known what you would be signing up for discipline, long hours of work, less hours of sleep and the most elite training you will ever experience! Work hard and you will succeed. That's all I have to say for now, furthermore I would like to introduce our professors!"

Tsunade announced holding her arm out to present the six adults sitting across the stage.

"Kurenai and Gai handle the dancing program here at K.I.A."

The women with black hair and scarlet eyes smiled lightly and gave a small wave, it was obvious she was a dance instructor, she wore a black leotard and bright red sweat pants with two white stripes aligning each side.

The man next to her, Gai sensei, had an awkward bowl shaped hair cut, his eyes were opaque like two black stones and he had abnormally large eye brows. He winked and flashed his big white teeth which made the students drop sweat a little. It didn't help that he was wearing forest green spandex and orange legwarmers that just creeped everyone out.

"This is Kakashi he is handling the music program her at K.I.A." Tsunade continued pointing to the man who sat on his stool concentrating on the book he had in his hand. He was dressed casually for a teacher a gray scarf hung from his neck accompanying his dark grey v-neck and a pair of levis. He looked up from the book he was reading. and gave a short wave and continued to read his "_Icha Icha paradise_."

Some students familiar with the book saw this, their sweat dropped seeing how obvious the teacher made out how perverted he was. Some boys just laughed not blaming the man for wanting to read a bit of hentai. A few of the girl students swooned over him automatically developing a teacher crush while ignoring the book that was in his hands.

The man wasn't so bad looking actually he had grey hair but it wasn't that of an old person more like a cool silvery grey. A mask covered the lower area of his face and a paisley black bandanna covered one of his eyes. This made student all the more curious about him.

"Ahh our teachers a _pervert_"- Naruto whispered in horror

"hn" Sasuke smirked "like you're not dobe."

"urrrgh I AM NOT."

"Then why were you staring at the deans chest idiot"

" I was _not_ staring at the deans boobs teme"

"Ha if you say so."

"Grrrrr teme."

Sakura and Ino were dying with laughter, covering thier mouths to avoid being too loud. It was obvious the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke was still the same as it always was. Nothing had changed between them, they had always been best friends.

"This is "Asuma he'll be handling theatre"

Tsunade pointed to a man with spiky black hair and a beard. He had a cigarette in his mouth which confused a lot of the students due to the fact that smoking was forbidden inside all buildings on campus [although that rule didn't stop the students in the art building from getting away with it]. Asuma just looked up waved and continued to listen to whatever Tsunade was blabbing on about.

"He doesn't look like an actor" Sakura whispered to Ino snapping back into reality

"No he doesn't. It'll be interesting to see how he teaches" Ino answered

"Okay" Tsunade concluded "So now you can visit your classes, if u refer to the packet you received in the mail it should list your info on where your classes are located and a map of this building, you may proceed to your activities".

Everyone arose as they all headed off to their first class.


	3. Talented People

**Chapter 3: Talented People**

**Hey guys Heres chap 3**

**thankyou for all the reviews so far**

**This is the chapter where **

**I understand that its taking a while to get into the romance and drama its going to take a couple of chapters to introduce everything once that's set the plot will begin to develop more, In this chapter and the following one i really only go over the classes I'm doing this so you can get a breif idea of the charaters talents and what they do at this school however most of the situations that define the plot will happen outside class. I hope you continue read and to enjoy the story!**

**heres chapter 3!**

**i apologize for any grammar mistakes, im not so great with grammar lol.**

**Chapter 3:Talented People**

* * *

_**with Sasuke a.k.a Music class...**_

" Welcome to music class!,we have one of the most established music programs here at K.I.A, so if your here then your obviously very good at music. However _do not_ think it's going to be so easy, you will all have a long way to go before your more than spectacular."

Kakashi explained casually.

"Don't just think your going to get scouted by some random agent and become a star that only happens on rare occasion so you may as well have a backup career in music. Going to this school will have you set for a job in which you can perform music, you tell a job agency you attended this school you've got a good chance of getting hired. I understand you all play in different areas of music so you will eventually be split into different music classes. One thing that is very important is your ability to compose music yes I understand you've all have experience with composing, but this is something we will be working on improving.

Sasuke had been doing this all his _life. _

"Okay so um were going to start composing tomorrow for now were just gonna jam and basically get to know each other. So why don't we go ahead and I guess get whatever instrument you have play it?"

Neji was able to display his base skills quite well it was obvious base was his main area of talent when he performed for the class. Naruto had been practicing his drums for years he was crazy good at them. Sasuke has wondered how his friend even got into K.I.A due to the fact that Naruto's academic skills were not of the highest. But upon hearing his friend drum it was pretty evident he had gotten in for his musical skills. The other students were amazed on seeing Naruto drum so fast while producing such difficult beats.

Sasuke had decided to play his guitar.

Girls who were taking music upon seeing him developed an instant crush. Whispers of "Omg he's so cute" or "damn he's so hottt" could be heard around the room much to Sasuke and Naruto's annoyance

"_Damn he's still gets all the girls_" Naruto murmured under his breath

"_damnit_" Sasuke thought "_I forgot all about this, this is going to be annoying if their in the same area of music I am then I'm so fucking done." _

When it was Sasuke's turn to play everyone was silent in awe. His guitar skills were elite .His fingers moved up and down the neck of the guitar too fast to see which fret or strings he was using he was plucking the strings quick and easy and it didn't look challenging to him in any way at all. No buzz or errors were heard he smoothly transitioned each note to the next. Ocassionaly tapping on the guitar for a slight beat.

When Sasuke finished an applause was heard. The whole class could tell how talented he was. Some of the other musicians were quite jelous, Girls were squeling with delight failing to get over how his talent made him even hotter.

Kakashi simply smirked "_ha I see. Looks like we've got a projidgy here, lets see how interesting this one is_"

"Alright" sighed Kakashi

" well today was a pretty easy day but after this weekend were going to start boot camp understand?"

The students nodded, and went to pack up their instruments before leaving. Ready to take the rest of the day off, although Mondays classes were going to be continue from 8 am to 5pm.

"what'd you think teme" Naruto asked

"hmm s'alrite" Sasuke replied putting his guitar back in it's case "at least the teacher seems to know what he's doing, it's just the girls they wouldn't stop squealing the whole entire class."

"That's what you get for being so pretty Uchiha" Neji smirked

Sasuke simply glared at Neji, although it didn't seem to intimidate Neji being a lot more relaxed than Naruto was. Neji just smirked. Naruto caught on to the joke

" yeah teme, hahaha being beautiful does have its -"

But he stopped upon seeing Sasuke's eyes turn red

"_uh-oh sharingun that's means he's pissed" _

Sasuke smirked as he saw the nervous look on Naruto's face. his eyes returning to their normal black color

"_Ha-ha never fails to work on him" _Sasuke mused thankful for the trait he has inherited being part of the Uchiha family.

* * *

_**With Sakura a.k.a dance class**_

"Ahh here it is!" Sakura cheered as she found the room she was supposed to go too.

Windows aligned the hallway looking into the dance room, making it easier for Sakura to check she was in the right place. The room was of a typical dance studio, mirrors all around and a bar for certain ballet practices. The dance floor was filled with a good amount of students all holding athletic bags, fitting on dance shoes and stretching. Sakura slowly wondered in, and took a seat on the floor waiting for the lesson to start. As soon as everyone had taken their seats Gai and Kurenai walked in from the back door to start the lesson.

Gai beamed at the audience of dancers "Ahh a fountain of youth welcome all of you"

Once again Sweat dropped among the students

"Hey Gai why don't you leave this one to me"

"But Kurenai! It is my responsibility to encourage the importance of youth among the –

"YOU CAN DO THAT LATER, WHY DON'T YOU GO SORT OUT LEE HES IN THE OTHER ROOM ? She broke into her fake smile ushering him out into the other gymnasium

"AHH YES LEE MY MOST YOUTHUL PUPIL I MUST SEE TO HIM AT ONCE"

The students sighed in relief as Kurenai took over.

Greetings all of you I'm Kurenai and that was Gai and we are, as you've already been informed your dancing instructors. You all sent in your submissions, and we were impressed by your performances good job getting accepted. Now let us get down to basics, like Tsunade said earlier we don't accept slackers in this school. You are all going to be working your ass off constantly, if you don't get a move right then you better improve it by the end of the day even if you have to stay here till the next morning. We only want _elite_ dancers. Make sure each and everyone one of you eats a good breakfast because you're going to need a lot of energy for the amount of dancing that's going on.

All off a sudden she leaped across the dance floor and landed in a perfect set of pirouettes

"**You have to be able to execute and land moves perfectly!"**

She pushed her self up on her hands and began a walking hand stand backwards ten feet across the floor

"**Use you muscle and strength to support your body!"**

She stood up and leaned forward straightening one knee and lifting the other leg out behind her, her arms out in perfect balance, this position in ballet known to be called _"abesque"_

"**Have perfect balance"**

All of sudden she did a back flip landed on the floor crouched and sprung up performing all sort of dance moves with her hands and legs one after the other, as if not having to think before each move.

"**Remember all the moves fast and transition from one move to another in good enough timing. You shouldn't have to think about the next move. The routines we practice will eventually become something that's second nature to you and if that isn't possible your to slow and need improvement. GOT IT?"**

Most of the students looked nervous after seeing Kurenai's remarkable example. Sakura was among the other student who answered with an enthusiastic HAI as they felt the inspiration build up inside them.

"Alright all of you change into your dance clothes, and we'll get started"

Everyone stripped off their clothes to reveal leotards underneath. The male dancers wore sweat pants to class with leotards underneath them so they just had to remove their hoodies.

As Sakura went to take off her clothes many of the straight male dancers eyed her curious too see what this "hot chick's" body truly looked liked, and maybe the chance that she wasn't wearing her leotard under her clothing, but that she was one of the girls who wasn't shy and wouldn't mind stripping down to a sports bra and panties to change. Much to their disappointment Sakura wasn't that kind of girl. Still, the tightness of the leotard was good enough to make a couple of guys drool.

As she folded her clothes and stuffed them in her handbag Sakura looked up to see Ino walking into the dance studio

"Ino? -what are you doing here?" Sakura said a little confused but excited to see her friend.

"_Yey now i'm not lonely"_

"That's what I'd like to know" Kurenai said walking over to the pair of eighteen year olds

-COUGH Ino and Sak looked over to see a girl with red hair and eyes snickering at them. She was whispering to her colleague who seemed to be a boy with shoulder length white hair, purple eyes and sharpened teeth.

Ino glared at her for a short moment before answering the question

"Oh Asuma let us off early he said we'd start working next class, so I came here to watch my friend dance"

"Oh well in that case you can sit over there with the other dancers"

"Arigato sensei" Ino bowed before heading over with Sakura to sit in the corner.

"Alright then, now i'm going to take the time to evaluate each and everyone of your moves. Everyone against the wall".

Students followed Kurenai's instruction wondering over to the mirrored wall and taking a seat against it.

" Let us see what your peers are made of, I believe you all brought your own mix of dance songs as I asked you?"

Sak reached into her handbag, casually took out a pink CD case, and gave a small nod

"ok!" Kurenai announced " Now that you all have you CD's you are instructed to pick your best song and show us what you got, any kind of dance is fine just make sure its good."

"Your up first!" said Kurenai pointing to a blue eyed female with sandy colored hair. It was tied in into four pony tails at each corner or her head. Her dance outfit was quite different form the other students who wore plain black leotards she wore a long orange V-neck tunic that was tied with a giant red bow so that it looked like a light dress. She wore a black leotard underneath it with long black tights, grey leg warmers and silky lilac ballet flats.

The girl got up and walked towards the dance floor nonchalantly placing the CD in Kurenai's hand as she simply uttered "track number 5"

"I like her outfit" Ino whispered

"yea it's a cute idea i'm interested too see what kind of dance it's for" Sakura replied

"Alright, then and what's your name and where are you from ?"

Kurenai asked the girl

" I'm Temari from Suna"

"Alright Temari and what kind of dance will you be displaying for us today?"

"hmm you'll see" Temari said smirking as she took out two small fans

"Ahh interesting, is this perhaps geisha inspired? " Kurenai asked

"like I said you'll see"

"okay then ready for play?"

_Temari bent down in ready position on one knee her head down and arms crossed holding one fan in each hand._

"hit it" she replied

The music wasn't merely "geisha" music it was more of a modern remix

_Temari jumped up her fans out she used the geisha style technique moving her fan in elegant gestures to emphasize the beauty of her dance moves. She waved the fan out and bent back bringing it over her eyes , she continued to pull it out spinning with her fan as she began to bring more hip hop style dance into play, she began pulling her fans with the beat of the song, using them as a tool to help her body move fluidly. Her dance was beuaitful and artistic and in the process she was able to do a few back flips which was impressive in itself.._

_the song ended._

There was two seconds of silence before applause was heard throughout the dance room.

Well done, Temari , How innovative, and the fact that you can also use gymnastics in your dance is remarkable, everyone give applause to Temari for her creativity.

"Woot yea Temari" Sakura yelled "_I may not know her, but she deserves high credit for that performance._"

Temari turned to see who had just cheered her, she made eye contact with Sak giving her a quick smile and nod before returning to her seat.

"Ha creative, pfft that was stupid, it's just like cheerleading with fans instead of pompoms"

Upon hearing this Sakura turned to see who the speaker was, it was the same girl who had snickered at Ino and her earlier.

The girls comment angered Sakura _"who does she think she is" _A voice in Sakura's head fumed, Sakura was used to this, It was known to be her "inner self" or "inner Sakura". Sakura's conscience was known to appear at moments when she was really pissed off and well damn this girl had pissed her off enough ."_Time to take action"_ Announced inner Sakura. Before Sakura could stop her self, she turned towards the red head girl and decided to give her a piece of her mind

"Just because she's talented doesn't mean you have to make snide remarks! That was a_ beautiful _and creative dance and if you can't see that then you obviously need to do some more research"

The girl looked up at Sakura and smirked.

" who are _you_?" Her tone was snobbish alright

"I'm Sakura" She answered coldly her fists clenched tight enough to break bones.

"Ahh such a pretty name to bad I cant say the same about you appearance, such a big…forehead "

The statement hit Sakura harder than one would expect, What would be expected anger only transformed in sadness. Ino was the only person who was allowed to call Sakura forehead due to certain reasons, but whenever someone else mentioned it, it hurt Sakura badly. As a child the other girls would taunt her for her forehead which apparently was "oversized". As pretty as Sak was, she never thought so herself. She never felt like she was beautiful, and she had always wished so much that she could decrease the size of her forehead. Flash backs traveled through her mind instantly back to when she was only four.

_A little girl sat alone in the school yard , her hair was short and pink she had long bangs that covered her entire forehead and barely covered her eyes._

_She was crying hysterically, Ami had just made another comment about her forehead and it hurt pretty bad. She had no true friends, everyone just poked fun at her and she didn't know what to do., She was too shy to do anything about it and it just encouraged the kids to push it even further. _

_Another little girl wondered in to the yard in search for some flowers to pick. Her hair was pale blonde and short she had bright blue eyes and a warm smile, Sakura hadn't noticed her she was too busy crying over her forehead._

_The other young girl saw Sakura and wondered what was wrong, slowly she walked over and kneeled down in front of the crying girl. Sakura feeling her presence looked up revealing those turquoise eyes of hers, big, bright and filled with tears_

"_wh-who are you?" she asked the blonde girl shyly _

"_I'm Ino Yamanaka, but why are you crying?" she replied_

"_i-I" Sakura buried her face in her knees releasing more tears_

"_Hey it's alright, you can tell me, your forehead girl aren't you?" _

_Hearing those words "forehead girl" just caused her to cry harder_

"_its ok here let me see it"_

_Sakura looked up at Ino allowing her to lift up her bangs_

"_well it is pretty big"_

_More tears_

" _But hey, hiding it with those bangs isn't helping now is it? You like an old English sheep dog, besides it's not that bad and you have a pretty face so it shouldn't matter_

_The tears slowly began to stop Sakura wiped her eye sniffling_

"_really?" she asked _

"_mhmm, you have very nice face , in fact here" Ino took a piece of scrap ribbon out of her pocket which she used to wrap flowers together. She brushed Sakura's bangs back tying them with the ribbon_

"_Ahh much better"_

"_but my forehead now everyone can"-_

"_relax you never going to forget about it if you keep hiding it silly!"_

"_hm arigato Ino-chan" Sakura smiled at her new friend._

The flash back ended

Ino was the only one allowed to call Sakura forehead girl , Ino was her best friend. It was Ino who introduced Sakura to Hinata and Tenten. The four girls first met the guys at recess and the gang eventually formed, and ever since then no-one in school dared to insult Sakura when she had her friends to back her up..

Ino heard Karin's insult loud and clear and she immediately stood up and attacked right back

"LOOK YOU! ONLY _I_ CAN CALL HER FORHEAD, AND FOR YOUR INFORMATION YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE INSULTING SAKURA BECAUSE SHE GOT IN WITH A FUCKING SCHOLARSHIP DUMBASS WHO I BET GOT WAITLISTED.

Sakura blushed embarrassed at Ino's mention of the scholarship. While inner Sakura did quite the opposite "_CHYEAA DAMN RIGHT I GOT A SCHOLARSHIP" _

Karin's face became consumed with anger and jealousy as to the fact that Ino's assumption was correct. She reminded herself to keep cool, losing her expression and returning to yet another smirk to pretend that the statement hadn't affected her.

"ha I don't have time for you wannabe losers"

"WHY YOU"-

"Ino its ok don't waste your energy on her save it for the theatre"

"hmm yea, you're right Sak I don't need to waste my energy on idiots like _her_" Ino remarked sitting back down folding her arms.

The girls sat and watched other dancers. Some found strength in jazz, others in hip-hop, ballet, tap and other sorts. It was interesting to watch and both Ino and especially Sakura found it exciting.

"Alright the last two left to perform are Karin and Haruno"

"wha-? sensei you know my name? I haven't even told you.."

Kurenai bent down and whispered "I remember your video" and winked

Sakura was satisfied at this, being quite happy that one could remember her dancing out of the thousands of students who had applied.

"_chyyeaa that's right she remember our video" _Inner Sakura bragged

"Alright Karin your first show us what you can do"

Karin arose form her seat "Beat this Forehead" and she handed a CD to Kurenai

"Number 19 sensei."

"What style of dance?"

"That's not important." Karin answered

"Okay then." Kuranai shrugged and pressed play

_Karins dance was very…erotic, _alot of movement in the hips and an attempt at seductivness was evident in her dance style. She was running her hand down her legs and dragging herself along the floor at one point"

"wow is she like trying to joke or did she apply thinking this was a school for strip dancing." Ino noted

"hahahaha I have no clue she's not that bad though I did see her land a spin just now and she seems to know a good few ballet moves, but your right she definitely got strip dancing down."

Karin's dance eventually ended, she turned around to glare at Sakura real fast before she went to sit down by her friend with the sharpened teeth.

"Okay Haruno that leaves you."

"_WOOT ALRITE"_ inner Sak punched her fist into the air ready to dance

"_lets show ' em what we've got"_

"Track 9"

Sakura walked to the middle of the dance floor and got in ready position

The music started

_Sakura was breaking out into a beautiful mix of ballet and hiphop with the occasional and suprising reference to break dancing that she had learned off the streets._

_The dance Sakura chose to do was complicated but she made it look graceful twirls and executing high kicks with the ability to push her limits made sakura's dance skills unbelievable. she was able to accomplish a one handed back spring smoothly while landing in a beautifully formed posture_ _Her ability to move her body in such a fast motion understanding the movement of hip-hop as well as ballet showed her studied observation of different styles. She felt the beat of the music flow through her. Dancing was her passion this feeling of freedom and energy that she was able to express through movement. At this part when the music slowed down she only focused on ballet, this was the most beautiful moment in the song where she imitated "swan lake" pulling herself along the dance floor with beautiful leaps and turns expressing emotional gestures with her arms and torso. As the music began to catch up to its normal beat she pulled off nine pirouettes not losing one ounce of balance and broke back into hip hop._

_._The whole audience was in awe, many applauded, and some wolf whistled,

Ino could be heard yelling "YEAAAH SAK, WOOT YOU SHOWED EM' YOU GO GIRL"

Karin looked so red it looked like she was about to kill someone, it was obvious who the best in the class was, Sakura was talented she had been dancing all her life and she was completely dedicated to her goal. Ever since Sasuke left to pursue his goal she decided she's push her dance skills to her maximum ability in hope to be strong enough for him and it eventually became an escape for her a way in which she could vent the emotional loss she felt when Sasuke had left. Now the pink haired cherry blossom was the best in her class at one of the most prestigious dance programs in the country. An intense feeling of happiness over took her.

"Well done Haruno!" Kurenai said impressed

"Arigato Kurenai sensei"

"if you don't mind me asking where did you learn to break like that"

"Ahh there were these guys who hung out near my street and I would always see them doing it. I mean, I already knew ballet and all but I wanted to try something a little different. What they could do looked really cool so when I told them that they had inspired me to learn it I guess they were more than willing to teach me."

"Ahh impressive."

And the cherry blossom smiled the warm feeling still there .


	4. Sakuras dance and art class!

**Chapter 4: Sakuras dance and art class!**

**Ok first off im so so so soooo sorry for not updating sooner ive been so busy dont worry i havnt forgotten about this story i intend to finish it even if it takes me a whole year!**

**and i realized i have an obsession with v-necks in this story LOL**

**in this chapter youll meet: shika, kankuro, zabuza, yamato, anko, choji, kiba oh and AKAMRU :3**

**hehe hope you enjoy the 4th chap!**

**please comment!**

**sorry if the grammar sucks i kinda hate editing lol**

* * *

Chapter 4: Sakura's dance and art class!

Ok guy's thank you for your performances you can be dismissed for the rest of the day.

All the students got up and began packing their things as everyone left Ino turned around to ask Sakura if she was coming too.

Sakura answered "its ok ill catch up later I want to see if I can stay after for an extra half hour ya know get used to practicing here?"

"Ahh ok "she replied.

Sakura went to go ask permission from Kurenai to practice

"Oh sure Sakura of course, in fact I encourage students to practice please by all means"

"Ahh arigato sensei" Sakura smiled

Kurenai smiled back, seeing the sweet natured determination if the her student

"Ahh no problem, alerted well I'll leave you to your practice"

And Kurenai left after Ino.

Sakura took of her leotard and pulled out a white sports bra and put it on. It revealed her smooth and toned stomach. She added some white adidas sweats, the kind that had a pair of black stripes aligning each side and a pair white hi-top nikes that matched her outfit.

Sakura went to the stereo and pressed track number 5, this time it was a hip hop track, even though Sakura was skilled in Ballet it was hip hop dancing that she was truly passionate for she felt it to be the most energetic and amazing fast paced feeling.

* * *

**MEANWHILE…**

Sasuke and Naruto were walking back from class when all of a sudden Sasuke could hear a sudden beat. It sounded like hip hop music, they turned the corner approaching the windows that allowed them to see into the dance studio as the music got louder.

"Sasuke look" Naruto nudged Sasuke

"Waa?-

He was automatically distracted by what he saw, his eyes widening as he watched. He had never seen something like this before. A Beautiful woman stood in the middle moving her body to the beat of the music that he had heard.;_ she moved with so much energy. Her hips and body flowing beautifully._

"_Sak-u-raa?_"

_All of a sudden as the chorus came in Sakura broke into even more sudden movement, moving so fast, neither Sasuke or Naruto understood how anyone would be able to do that, her entire body moved to the beat, her arms made powerful gestures her feet were swift like she was walking on air, her style of dance, was cool and refreshing, Sasuke had never seen so much confidence coming from this girl. She was sensual her body was able to curve and move like a snake. She looked like she belonged in a music video the way she popped her body and sprang into each move._

"PSST SASUKE"

"-SHHH dobe"

Naruto grinned as he saw his best friend being love struck by this dancing cherry blossom_._

_"She's so talented"_

_The girl continued her mesmerizing movements_

As the song ended Sakura froze, breathing hard, sweating (which only made the the firm muscles that defined her enviable dancers body stick out even more. She snapped up, let out a huge sigh and went over to grab some water

Sasuke was still there watching _"that can't be sakura_"

"Come on dobe lets go _before_ she sees we were watching, you know what she's like, she'll get all shy and embarrassed."

"But Sasuke teme shouldn't we go tell her what a good job she did"

"Come on dobe"

"Ahh fine whatever teme but I think you like her" he said as they walked away

Sasuke froze at this turning around

"I do not"

"Right, that's the first time I've ever seen you look at any girl like that you've got it for Sak"

"Do not she's"-

-"She's what?" Naruto smirked "annoying?"

Sasuke just closed his eyes "just drop it "

"If you say so" but Naruto could see his friend struggling to fight back his attraction

"I can't deny she is really pretty" Sasuke admitted silently to himself "Hmph this is gonna be an interesting year" He said as closing his eyes with a half smile he opened them and continued to walk with the dobe following behind.

_Sasuke conscience began to taunt him: You like her._

_Sasuke: No I don't just shush go away!_

_Conceince: Oh wait you're right, sorry, you LOVE her._

_Sasuke: what the hell, no I don't I don't love her I don't love anyone._

_Conscience: but you love her._

_Sasuke: shut up._

_Conscience: admit it you always have, you just didn't want anything interfering with your music so you decided she was annoying to avoid ever liking her._

_Sasuke: You're wrong I've never._

_Pause…_

_Sauske: hmm maybe….no what Am I even thinking? I don't like her I don't…._

* * *

Meanwhile off in the visual arts center...

A young man with black hair, that was tied up so that his head was shaped like a pineapple, sat down mindlessly screwing a bolt onto his latest project...

"HN...trouble some"

He threw the spanner down and slumped his head down onto the desk

"Shikamaru bring you head up you lazy baka".

"hn troublesome."

"Ill tell you what's troublesome, the fact that your fucking to lazy to do shit when you've got all the knowledge on this goddamn planet that's what's troublesome."

"hn"

"DID YOU HEAR AYNTHING I JUST SAID TO YOU?"

"hn..."

"AGGHRRR GODDAMNIT IM DONE WITH THIS!"

The grey colored man yelled walking away to tend to his other students.

"Ahh Tenten you have quite a gift for weapon making although make this a lot sharper please."

"Hai Zabuza sensei."

She began to sharpen the dagger she had been working on; it had a well incised intracate medeval design on the handle. It was a well done piece of metal work, after all if she produced crap she wouldn't even be at K.I.A. Ten tens metal work was quite beautiful actually and she had managed to sell a few samurai swords and daggers that she had made in the past. And if anyone had even tried to mess with her she understood how to use them in self defense so she wasn't the type of girl you'd particularly want to threaten.

One the other side of the room a boy with a tribal like purple design painted onto his face sat down making what looked to be puppets. He was wearing a black hood so it was hard to determine what his hair color was. "Ahh I'm almost finished with you" he said to his puppet as he lifted it up in front of him and grinned, "Now it's just time to add the strings and you'll be all set". He put the puppet down and continued to work.

"Yo kankuro having fun with that?"

The guy turned around to see his sister looking down at him

"Temari? What the hell? you're supposed to be in dance."

"We finished so I came to visit."

"Oh well Haven't you met anyone else yet in your dance?"

"nah they're all a bunch of prissy rich kids, although there was this one chick who I liked, she seemed to enjoy my dancing very much, and I can definitely say the same for her she's got serious talent.

" what this chick's name?"

"Hm, I think It was Sakura, yea Sakura Haruno that's was it"

"Ahh, pretty name"

"Yea it is"

"sorry but I cant help overhearing the mention of the name Sakura"

The two siblings turned around to see Tenten standing next the table they were sat at polishing her newly made weapon.

"Oh yea you know her?" Temari asked

"Yea she's one of my best friends"

"Oh cool, yea I was just telling my brother what an amazing dancer she was"

"oh yea Sakura's really got her dancing down, its her life pretty much most of the time, she has high hopes of being successful in it and ill say I wouldn't be surprised if she did make it."

"yea I never really seen anyone dance that well in all my years of taking dance class, oh and by the way i'm Temari and this is my bro Kankuro as you can see he's quite into his puppets "

"Ahh hajimemashite Temari san, Kankuro san, i'm Tenten"

"Hajimemashite Tenten- san and where are you from anyway?" Temari asked

" Sak and I come from the forbidden leaf village which is basically in Konoha but not the city area.

"Ahh so do u still dorm here?

"Yea me, Sak, Ino and Hinata share apartments across from the campus, we didn't feel the need to live with the rents anymore ya know…"

"Hahaha oh I know exactly what you mean, freedom at last!"

"You got it'

"Ahah well in our case me and Kankuro wouldn't be able to live with rents anyway if we had any that is. were all the way from Suna"

"Oh you don't have any-?"

"Nah they passed a way ages ago"

"I'm sorry"

"Its nothing we barely even knew our dad he was too busy with his damn politics to care about us, it's our mother who suffered more, she died giving birth to our baby brother."

"Oh you have a brother"

"Yea he goes here too actually, he's into his lit.

"Oh Language arts department?"

"Yup, one writer, one performer and one toy maker we make quite the artsy family, don't ya think Kankuro?"

She said smirking down at her brother who was too concentrated on fixing his puppets strings to listen to the conversation between the two girls.

"Mm"

"I guess that's a yes whatever."

"So your all the way from Suna that's really cool actually i've never been there but I want to. I heard it kinda humid there"

"Yea it's pretty much a desert but hey its home to us"

"Hm yea"

"Quite frankly, I think it's really cool that you live right on the outskirts of the urban leaf village, I mean that's pretty much where a lot of the art scene seems to be going on.

"yea it is pretty diverse and there's something creative going on in every corner, Shika's with us too" she said pointing over to the pineapple head who was lazily slumped on the desk mindlessly fiddling with wires and somehow creating what looked to be a pretty decent looking robot despite the fact he looked as if he weren't putting in the slightest bit of effort in to it.

"YO SHIKA GET YOUR LAZY ASS OVER HERE"

"HN troublesome"

He said as he slowly pushed himself up and walked over with his hands tucked in his pockets and his shoulders slouched in cool composure.

"You called?" he said in a slowly irritated tone

"Hm Shikamaru this is Temari she's form Suna"

"Oh hn you called me over here for this? Ok can I go back to sleep now"

Tenten was shocked at his ignorance, but Temari just smirked and grabbed the back of his hood as he was turning to walk away bringing him face to face with her.

"Hmm what?"

"Look jackass you don't just walk away from someone like that when you've been introduced to them, now be a courteous young man and introduce yourself or feel my wrath"

"hn I'm Shikamaru Nara just call me Shika or whatever"

"Hmm lazy ass seems like a good name, i think ill call you that!"

"Hn trouble some women"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

The young man sighed as he continued walking away to finish to his work

"What's his deal?" Temari fumed looking at Tenten

"Ahh don't worry too much about him that just Shika-kun he's never bothers to do anything, he's completely lazy but believe it or not he's a genius."

"Nani? You're joking right"

"Ha-ha it seems like it would be a joke right? Ha-ha yea my friends and I sometimes wonder how, but it's a mystery to us, he's just a smart guy who just doesn't feel like working he rather sleep or stare at the clouds , and random shit like that."

_"Hmm... Shikamru Nara you are one weird guy"_ Temari thought to herself amused by the strange guy she had just met and continuing to chat with her newly found acquaintance.

* * *

Up on the second floor of the visual arts complex Yamato was running his fine arts where Sai was being surrounded by the other art students, who were staring at his portfolio in disbelief that anyone could be so goddamn amazing at what he did, Sai just ignored them quietly, concentrating on the painting he was working on while they blabbered on and on and on about how they'd never seen anyone at their age who could produce works like that.

Yamato kept trying to usher students back to their work but they simple ignored him so he just gave up, lighting a cigarette as he continued to walk around the room giving critiques to the students who were actually working.

Next door photography was being run by a hazel eyed lady with violet hair that was tied up the back of her hair causing it to spike out like an sea anenome.

Since it was the first day the students weren't doing much although a boy with spiky brown hair and two red fang shapes painted each side on his face was showing his friend Choji some of his wildlife photography . He turned to pet his small dog, who he kept addressing as Akamaru. It had taken him a shit load of persuading to allow the college to let him have his dog with him on campus.

"Wow this roll isn't half bad Kiba, it looks like it belongs in a wild life magazine or something" Choji said complimenting his friends work

"Thanks bro" Kiba said

"maybe you should show the professor"

"Perhaps" Kiba answerd thinking about it a few seconds before he continued "Hey Anko sensei" Kiba called across the room to the violet haired women

"Ya?"

"Can you give me a critique on these prints?"

"Hm hand em over then" she flipped through them nonchalantly until she stopped at the very last one

"Where the hell did you find a platypus in Japan?"

"I don't know sensei I just randomly found it when I was looking for animals to photograph in the woods".

"hm interesting, well Inizuka, I can see you have a talent for wild life photography, but you wont be able to pick your specific branch of photography till third year."

"what do you mean sensei?"

"Well were going broaden your horizons, by making you guys study people, architecure, landscapes, who knows by the end of this year you might not want to do just animal photography any more, its good to be versatile and that's what were here to do"

Of course sensei.

Kiba felt a tinge of disappointment that the first projects weren't going to involve animals but he felt ready to try new things after all he came to K.I.A to learn from the best, even if he wasn't used to the extemley artistic side of photography.

"Arigato Anko sensei"

" don't worry Inuzuka itll all pay off"

"Kiba smiled and continued to pat Akamaru calmly


	5. Authors note!

Hey guys, I have not updated this story in about a year and a half, and I'm so sorry, I was so distracted by school work and stressful situations. Anyways now it's summer, I figured I would continue the story before I go off to fashion school. I'm probably going to go back and edit a few lines and paragraphs because they sound cheesy the way I wrote them but it wont change the plot or storyline in any way. I hope to get the next chapter up by tomorrow or if I'm lucky tonight! Thankyou for all the reviews so far! Love you guys xxx

-Soph


	6. Catching up

**Hey guys, so sorry i did promise id put this up the day after i posted that authors not, but it took ages, i mean i couldnt make up my mind about what to do next and i finally came to a conclusion and now i think i got a pretty good idea of where this story is going**

**AS you read youll notice i love describing thier outfits in detail haha i cant help it i love fashion :P**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Ahh im beat" Sakura sighed as she approached Ino and Hinata by the fountain area.

"Hey guys, how was class Hinata? Ino already told me about hers."

"Oh hello, Sakura-san it's uh fun I guess I-mean we just sort of sat in a c-circle a-and shared a piece of poetry so that we could get an idea of everyones writing style."

"oh cool im sure everyone enjoyed your poetry then"

"h-hai but the teachers a complete…."

"complete what" Sakura asked

"_pervert_"

"nani?"

She looked down at the floor timidly

"he writes….hentai"

"waahhh?"

" Some book called icha icha paradise" Hinata answered

"AHH THAT'S THAT BOOK THAT GUYYY WAS READING" Sakura yelled in disbelief

"huh?" Hinata looked confused

"you remember right Ino?, the music department guy"

"grey hair and black bandanna?"

"yea him" Sakura exclaimed

" what about him?"

"Hinata's teacher wrote the hentai he was reading"

"wahhh Hinata that's terrible your teacher's A PERV what if he was trying to undress you in his head all class"

"ahh-Ino –san" Hinata looked scared now

"oh god our innocent Hinata" Ino cried pulling her into a suffocating hug

"Ino –san im sure its fine"

"after all these years of keeping our dear innocent Hinata safe from harm and now we cant protect you from –

"INO –SAN PLEASE IT OKAY"

"Hinata? Damn you need to stop with these random outbreaks they sure do startle me

Hinata just sighed "ino-sannnnnnnnn"

"Hey guys watsup"

"ahh Ten ten im just trying to protect our Hinata from her pervy lit teacher

"oh perv? Ten ten asked a little confused turning to Hinata

"Hai the dean of the lit department writes h-hentai, I think Ino is just a bit w-worried"

"haha im sure its fine" said Ten ten, who chose not to make a big deal out of it like the others

"h-haii" hinata replied quickly

"hey ladies what's good"

"Oh hey Naruto" sak smile sweetly "not much, ino –pig here is just overreacting"

"About what?"

"I AM NOT" Ino fumed

"apparently Hinata's teacher is a pervert" Sakura sighed

"WHAAA HINATA, don't let that pervy sensei touch you" he said grabbing onto her for dear life

Hinata turned 5 shades of red, ten ten and Sakura looked on in horror, poor Hinata.

"MY POINT EXACTLY" Ino joined in a she grabbed the other side of hinata

Poor Hinata had gone into a daze

-any way how was music?" Sakura added trying to divert the conversation

-IT WAS GREAT! Naruto yelled entusiactically as he let go of Hinata who collapsed down to the floor kneeling there whilst staring into space. Her face was still red, overwhelmed with just happened

-"haha glad you liked it" sakura replied

-"Hey dobe"

-"ah teme"

Sauske had just arrived with the rest of the gang including sai, shika and neji

" sasuke-kun" sakura smiled "how was music"

"hn"

"wah sasuke-kun that's not an answer"

Sasuke gave her his casual glare

"fine , you want an answer, it was alrite, happy now?"

"hai!" she cried in a childlike voice, as she smiled at him sweetly

it casue sasuke a light blush

"_so-adorable dammnit sak" _

"CONSIDERRRINNNG WE DON'T HAVE TO GO TO CLASS TOMORROOOO are you all free tonite?"

Ino asked the boys

"I say we get ramen !"naruto suggested "YEYY RAMEN"

"naruto you always suggest ramne" tenten moaned

"ahh byt tenten chan why noooooottttt?"

"ah fine, you guys up for ramen?"

"sure"

"Whatevs"

"troublesome"

"hn"

"h-hai"

"fine"

"why not"

"BELIEVE IT!"

Everyones sweat dropped at narutos last remark

"we better be getting drinks after this" ino warend him

"ahh don't worry all in good time" replied a happy naruto

"if you say so"

* * *

**Later..**

"Wahh Ino I want another bowl"

"No Baka that's your 20th bowl, no more or well never get anywhere near a bar tonite"

"ahh but"

"NO"

Ino's anwer was final.

The gang approached a warm yellow building with glass doors above the doors in lit up letters I read "kame's"

They went inside, and took their seats at the bar, it was like a traditional sake bar inside only a little darker and a lot more modern.

Sakura spaced out leaning against the marble counter top waiting for the bartender to ask what she wanted to drink. She snapped out of it on hearing a smooth talking voice

"hey cutie what can I get for you?"

Sakura turned around to see the bartender leaning over the counter lustfully eyeing her

"She'll have sake"

"Sasuke-kun !"

"Make that two"

The bartender gave a quick glare to the Uchiha which the Uchiha in turn shot right back, intimidating the bartender just a little.

"Sasuke-kun what was all that about?"

"you were taking to long to order"

"was not!"

"hn fine, I wont say anything next time he tries to hit on you"

"he was not" Sakura argued

"Are you kidding me, Sakura he couldn't have been anymore obvoios"

"He was just being friendly"

"You can be such an idiot sometimes"

"ugghh goddamnit saskue"

She turned around ignoring the Uchiha , deciding to converse with Hinata.

"Yo sak look who's here"

"huh?"

Ino motioned her head towards the doorway, where a red haired girl walked in with her purlple haired companiom

"shit…karin"

Sakura bent down on the counter and hid her face in her arms, due to the possible chance of drama occurring if Karin were to see her.

"Sakura-san who is she"

Hinata asked

"She's in my dance class, don't like her" She mumbled

"o-oh"

As Karin observed the area she spotted Sasuke silently sitting at the bar

"hey Sugetsu check out the hottie sitting over there"

"ah you mean the one with the hair that looks like a chicken's butt?"

"It does not look like a chicken baka." She sed bashing him on the head with her fist

" Ouch, geez Karin, I was only kidding" he moaned rubbing his head

"I want him"

"Then go talk to him?"

"What do you think I'm doing rite now idiot"

She said as she unbuttoned the two holes on her black blouse and made sure that her skirt was short enough to seduce him

"alright im going at it"

"hmm have fun"

Karin walked over to where Sasuke was and sat at the stool to the side of him in which Sakura wasn't sat.

Sakura continued to hide her face in her arms so Karin wasn't able to figure out she was there.

"Hey there" Karin said in a seductive tone

"hn"

"soo do you come here alot"

" why do you care?" he grunted

"hmph why wouldn't I?"

The Uchiha just scowled in annoyance and turned away form her

"_hmph playing hard to get is he?"_

Sakura lifted her head up thinking Karin was gone

Karin's eyes widened in shock when she saw Sakura

"_haruno fancy seeing you here_"

Sakura just glared

"Funny your acting so sweet Karin just because pretty boys sitting next to you"

"_pretty boy ?"_ Sasuke didn't like that name much at all

"hmph im suprised someone with as ugly as you would even know someone like him forehead".

"bitch" she said murmured her breath, Karin unfortunately heard this

"What did you call me?" Karin shrieked

"I really don't feel like dealing with this right now" Sakura sighed placing her forehead in to the palm of her hand

"hmph" Karin sneered turning to Sasuke and putting her hand against his arm

"Hey why don't you ditch pinky and we can get out of here, just the two of us, what do you say"

"I don't think so" he said shrugging her off

"hmph" she said

Sakura got up to leave, Karin held out her foot, ready to embaress Sakura in front of Sasuke. Before she could stop herself Sakura found herself tripping over Karin's foot "_oh shit" _she thought shutting her eyes tightly bracing herself for the fall, but she hadn't hit the floor something had stopped her, she opened her eyes to find she was face to face with Sasuke who had his arm around her waist. He had stopped her fall. Her heart was pounding what felt like five beats a second

"sa-su-ke?" she stared at him, failing to blink until finally she used the bar counter top to push her self up, Sasuke removed his hands away from her hips

"Oh my god sakura are you okay" Ino cried running to her friends side "good job catching her Sasuke"

Ten Ten and Hinata followed after her to see if Sakura was alright

" Hey Ten ten is she ok?" neji asked across the bar leaning out to see what was going on along with naruto, shikamaru and sai who also wanted to know what happened

"I think so" Ten ten replied unsurley.

Ino turned toward Karin glaring "you have no place here, get out"

"ha you think _you_ can make me leave, like I would be threatened by such a pathetic human being"

While Ino and Karin were bickering, Sakura was shaking, the fact that she has almost hit the floor face first plus the likely chance she would of broken something frightened her a bit. She began to feel dizzy everything around her became a blur, maybe it was the sake that was making her do this. She didn't feel good and before she knew it she fell into Sasuke

" _oh my god Sasuke im sorry" _she murmured pushing herself off of him "_I don't know what gotten into me"_

Sak I think you need rest" remarked Ten Ten " Hey guys, somebody should take her back!" She announced looking around at the gang who looked slightly worried their friend

Before anyone could volunteer they heard an

"I'll do it"

Everyone turned around too see Sasuke, his expression once again emotionless. There were a few moments of silence, as everyone stared in disbeleif that this was Sasuke offering to take a girl home

He felt partially responsible, feeling that he was the reason Karin had decided to try and trip Sakura in the first place

Finally Ino spoke

"Sasuke are you sure?"

"yeah" he murmured "this wouldn't of happened if I wasn't for me"

Sakura's heart began to race again "_did Sasuke just offer to take me home?"_

Sakura looked up at him trying to make it seem like she was ok "its alrite you don't have to I'm fine" She said managing to form a light smile

"No your not..come on" he said picking her up bridal style before Sakura could open her mouth to respond

"sa-su-ke wha"-

The Uchiha didn't listen as he continued to carry the pink haired young lady toward the door

Karin looked like she was about to tear down a house, she had never been so humiliated and outrage in her life, the envy she felt was skyrocketing

"I'll get you for this forehead" she murmered to herself

* * *

Sakura felt a cool breeze, As Sasuke carried her outside where the sun was celebrating it final mintues decorating the sky with refelctions of pink, blue and orange. There were a few minutes of silence between them as Sasuke carried her up the street. The refreshing and almost intoxicating smell of his cologne and the way he carried her were just enough to make her nervous.

Sasukes face was expressionless, finally Sakura looked up at Sasuke and managed to utter out a few words

"ano ..sasuke-kun".

He looked down at her his eyed widend a bit at what he saw, the orange reflection of the sunset illuminated her face, her turquoise eyes were staring up at him the ligh hitting them and emphasizing the emerald turquoise effect they held, he'd never really taken a good look to examine her face but she was really _beautiful"_

He snapped out of it responding to her voice

"wh-what is it" he asked slowly

"well, you can put me down now if you want, I think ill be okay now"

"he nodded" putting her down"

"umm sasuke"

"hm?"

"Arigatou" she whispred

"come on sakura-lets go, ill walk you back to your dorm"

"Sasuke you really don't have to"

"hn your annoying" he smirked as he walked on forward giving her no other choice but to follow

"_ahh goddamnit sasuke" _She thought as she began to smile warmly behind him.

* * *

The morning sunlight shone through into Sakura's room illuminating her pink locks of hair that were sprawled across her pillow.

"hmph"

She rolled over creating more creases in her bed sheets, and slowly opened one eye, letting out a slow yawn and rubbing the other eye before opeining it and blinking a few times.

She smiled rembering what happened yesterday,

"_sasuke-kun"_ the thought of him walking her home was unreal she didn't know wether she had dreamt it or not but either way she was happy.

"_did he really ?"_

Hm it really did happen didn't it? She said aloud as Ino walked in to hear

"what happened forehead" Ino smirked "Did a certain Uchiha carry you home last night?"

"Oh please don't start" Sakura whined

"sak you know what that means?"

"uhm"

"-it means he actually likes you silly"

"what are you talking about Ino, I'm sure he would've done that for any of us in this situation we are his friends after all"

"pfft your kidding right? As if Sasuke would carry any girl home"

"im sure he-"

"-sak stop, ok he carried you home, he likes you end of story"

"hn if you say so pig"

"I know what im saying forehead girl"

"hmm we'll just have to see now wont we"

Sakura said as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her chin, in thought of what was going to happen now.

"right well I made you coffee go ahead and get ready, and make sure you look extra gorgeous you don't wanna disappoint dear sasuke-kun do you?" She teased earning a glare from sakura

"ino-pigggg" she threw a stuffed animal at the girl but she was already out the door before it could hit her.

… "hmph, well I should get ready" Sakura sighed pulling herself up out of bed and continuing to the bathroom to cleanse herself , applying her usual hairstyle and makeup

Since they didn't have class today the girls had planned to go out into town with the gang. She wanted to look cute today she slipped on a peach cotton mini dress that fit every curve of her body perfectly it had one small ruffle at the hem and stopped just above the mid thigh she wore a pair of ankle boots in which the leather folded over at the top accompanied by some transparet black stockings that reached a little past her knee so some of her bare thigh was still showing, she slipped on a short fitted leather jacket with a metallic zipper and left it open to reveal her dress.

her fingers made contact with the silver emblem hanging around her neck a sudden thought struck her

"_he wasn't wearing his"_

Sakura thought back trying to restore the image of him in her head.

"_no charm"… "but he wouldn't of lost it he must still have it" _

She went to the kitchen to grab some breakfast, she walked in to see Ino pouring coffee, while Hinata and Tenten had come over from next door to eat breakfast, Sakura noticed Hinata and Tenten smiling oddly at her as she went to grab a bowl of rice, it was starting to get on her nerves.

"WHAT?" she finally yelled

"oh nothing, nothing at all, its just that …Sasuke carried you home last night" Tenten sang

"so?"

"he liiiiiiiikes you"

"pfft as if"

"Sakura, its Sasuke, do you think Sasuke would carry a girl home bridal style if he didn't like her?"

"so?"

"so that obviously means.."

Sakura couldn't take it anymore

"God all of you shut up!"

she yelled

"He doesn't like me like that, he never did, I already got my hopes up once I don't need my heart broken _again_".

Everyone was silent, Tenten saw Sakura's saddened eyes as she looked down in guilt

"Sorry tenten"

"no Sak its alrite don't worry about it are you okay?"

"wha –oh yea just a little tired that's all"

"oh well eat your breakfast"

"hm it alrite im not hungry" she said pushing the bowl aside

"but Sak you_ have_ to eat"

"its ok, I'm not hungry, besides I'm a dancer I have to watch what I eat from now on" she sighed grabbing a cup of coffee and sipping it quietly.

* * *

**With Sasuke…**

TEME wake up! Wake up _temeeeee_, We have ramen!

The loud voice of the ramen obsessed idiot was not the first thing Sasuke needed to hear in the morning

"hn"

"TEMEE"

"GODDAMNIT DOBE WILL YOU SHUT UP IM ALREADY IM GETTING UP GEEZ"

"have trouble sleeping last night eh? Was it due to _Oh I don't know_..maybe.. a certain pink haired dancer you walked home with last night?"

-_smack_

"owww Teme what was that for " Said naruto rubbing the area of his head sauske which had just punched

"shut up dobe"

"oooh sasuke do you like Sakura- san?"

"I said drop it" said Sasuke who was starting to get irritated

"Are you kidding? this is _way_ to good to drop Sasuke never likes anyooone"

" I SAID DROP IT OKAY I DO NOT LIKE HER LIKE THAT I JUST WALKED HER HOME !"

"if you say soo"

"I DON'T"

"_right_"

"hn im going in the shower"

And before Naruto could reply he heard a loud slam and the sound of water being turned on.

"_yup he deffnitley likes her, no doubt"._

Later…

"Hey teme you ready"

"Hn."

"Ino just texted me she said were meeting at the Starbucks by town center (yes they have starbucks in Japan)

"Hn."

"Well is it okay if I leave first? I'll tell the gang to wait for you"

"Hn."

"Okay bye teme!" said Naruto slipping a grey jacket over his orange shirt before running out the door

Today Sasuke wore his black doc martens tucking his black skinny jeans inside of them, he slipped a matching black blazer on over the white v neck he was wearing and headed out the door.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

Sakura stood waiting outside the Starbucks anxiously, rocking back and forth her hand clutching her tote bag _"hmmm where are they? I mean they told me they were running a few errands but where are they?"_ She looked up

"Oh Sasuke-kun.." the ebony haired teen walked towards her hands stuffed in his pocket, his expression emotionless as always

"Wheres everyone else?" he asked looking up at the young cherry blossom

"You don't know either?" she said kinking her head to the side in confusing "I thought they'd be with you"

"no…_dammnit they set us up those assholes"_

"Oh well maybe we should wait for a little bit im sure they'll-"

"Sakura.. I don't think they're coming.."

"O-ohh" she said finally realizing "_those jerks.._"

It was quiet for a few seconds a gust of wind flew by causing sakuras hair to flow with the wind

Sasuke hadn't realized that he had began stare at her _why is she wearing that outfit, shes just asking for guys to look at her, I mean LOOK AT THOSE LEGS and..wait hold on I'm not suppose to care about this"_

She looked up again noticing that he was glaring over at her "what's wrong Sasuke-kun?" she said once again tilting her head to the side

"no nothing _god why does she do that it makes her look so cute_ do you wanna just go inside since were here, it doesn't look like anyones gonna show up anytime soon.."

"haha sure" She smiled following him inside.

"What do you want?" he asked turning to the pink haired dancer

"oh no its fine" She said taking out her wallet

"put that away" he said "ill handle it" making Sakura blush a little bit

"_he's just being polite Sakura don't get your hopes up I mean any guy would do that right?"_

I mean it was true if she had gone into a Starbucks with Naruto or Sai they would of probably brought if for her but coming from Sasuke it just seemed a little strange.

"What do you want?'

"hm- tall black coffee?"

"okay"

He said turning to the cashier

"welcome to starbucks what can I get for you"

"two black coffees please…tall"

"alright that'll be 250 yen

Sasuke pulled some cash out of his wallet and handed it to the cashier

"Thankyou sir and have a nice day" he said handing the coffees to Sasuke

"here" he said "handing one of the coffees to Sakura

" Sasuke-kun, Arigatou!" Sakura bowed her head slightly

"hn, no need for that lets just go sit down somwhere" she followed him to a small round table by the window with two small chairs

They each took a seat across from eachother, there was an akward silence for a few seconds, and then Sakura spoke

"So Sasuke how was Europe I never asked you" she said ready to catch up with him on what had happened over the past four years

"hn"

"will you stop saying that, now answer my question"

"hn"

"Sasuke-kunnn" she whined pouting

"haha I was just kidding" he laughed this shocked Sakura a little she wasn't use to seeing Uchiha laugh

"nah it was okay, I suppose…different"

"Well I've only been to Italy so far, tell me what the rest of Europe was like"

"_She went to italy? I wonder if she was there the same time as me…_Ohh well I studied in London for a bit that was cool, the people there are very..hmm how shall I say it..different..alot of fashion and..alot of tourists uhmm

"did u see buckinham palace?"

"yea"

"wahh lucky" she looked cute, her eyes wide with curiosity as she was eager to know more about his stay in Europe

"what about the guards"

"yea they have those too.."

"wowww..take me sometime!" she said childishly

"dummy..were in college"

"fine after college"

"hn maybe the others will decide to go"

"yey" she clapped her hands playfully "it would be fun if we all went as a group, where else did you go?"

Sasuke continued to tell Sakura about all the places he'd travled to in Europe including Germany, Austria and France, as well as Italy even though he had already been

"wow cool! now I definatley have to go to Europe! I hope I get to dance there, oh id love to see the French ballet, I bet they're so amazing, and oh the shopping, oh god maybe I shouldn't go I would go BROKE" she joked giggling to herself, placing her fingertips over the edge of her lips.

Sasuke smirked "_cute"_

"well now it's your turn you made me talk for a good half hour, you gotta tell me about how you were able to put up with the dobe for the past four years

"haha oki" she said giggling once again

"let see.._oh wait_" she furrowed her eyebrows as if something was bothering her

"_what is she thinking about?" _Sasuke pondered looking at her expression change from one of happiness to one of worry

In the process of remembering what happened over the four years, it saddened her to remember the day he had left. She had suffred over the first few months, before she was able to vent her emotions into dancing, she hated remembering it and she didn't like to talk about it

"Sakura you okay"

"what?-oh-yea im fine!" she said breaking away from her sad expression and replacing it with a forced smile lets see she said struggling to come up with something to say "well… I danced..alot!"

She said trying her best to sound positive to the Uchiha sitting across from her

"_I wonder what was bothering her.. maybe it was that...man, i didn't realize I had hurt her that much"_

"It was fun, I mean you know I had been doing ballet before, but I got really into it in those four year when you were gone..yea!" she said starting to feel a little better "I practiced after school a lot..and my coach Shizune well.. She really put me under boot camp..but in the process I found that I really loved and enjoyed hip hop dancing, instead of ballet, I mean of course I still do ballet, but I really hope to pursue a career in hip hop!"

"Maybe you could be a back up dancer" he suggested

"Maybe! My mom wants me to make good money though haha!"

"Do you wanna head out?" He asked seeing they were both finished with their coffee

"yea lets go" Sakura said. She felt relieved, this conversation had broken the ice that was frozen between them ever since his return. They were now more comfortable talking to one another acting like the friends they were four years ago and it felt great

" Where should we go next?"

Sakura suggested the park and so they both headed over there.


	7. Drinking games and Karaoke

Oki! so i am no longer at fashion school (Fashion students dont really have a life so i had no time to write)

i found out fashion wasn't for me and now i'm pursuing illustration :D

anywayys!

sorry for making you guys wait this was a really fun chapter to write, i love reading all the reviews i got in the previous chapter they're what keep me motivated and going!

ok so this chapter has ALOT of grammar errors which ima edit later, i was rly eager to get the story out and i dont wanna make u guys wait any longer... HERE IT IS :D

* * *

Chapter 6: Drinking Games and Karaoke

The park looked like it came straight out of a storybook, Sakura trees decorated the entire area, almost creating an arch way over each path that stretched across. People were outside enjoying the weather, taking their dogs for a walk or bringing their kids to the park to play. Sasuke and Sakura continued to walk in silence for a few minutes enjoying the small breeze that flew by until Sakrua turned to Sasuke for another conversation

"so whatsup with your music now anyway?" she asked him curiously

"I still play guitar" he answered

"ahh cool, you were always really good I remember" she added

"I know" he said jokingly

"baka your not suppose to agree with me" she said hitting him on the arm playfully

"what am I suppose to act like a suck?" he said smirking down at her

"yea something like that"

"haha now that would be lying wouldn't it"

"sasuke!"

"haha just kidding!" he said still smirking

"you know i-" but before sakura could finish her sentence she noticed a guy who looked about their age walking towards them. Sakura stopped in her tracks as the guy approached her

"Excuse me Miss I couldn't help but notice how pretty you were" the guy said causing

A sudden blush appeared on sakura's face. She stepped back away from him, a little, confused that a complete stranger had just called her pretty, the first thing she would've said was a thanks but she couldn't even manage to push those words out of her mouth, instead she asked

"w-why did you walk all t-the way over here to tell me that?" she said a bit concerned that he could be some creep. Sasuke didn't look the least bit okay with it, he put a possessive hand on Sakura's shoulder much to her astonishment and asked him what the hell he was doing here

he smiled lightly responding to the uchihas question

"Well I was wondering if this young lady here would be interested In modeling"

"wh-wha?" Sakura was even more taken aback now her face turning almost a bright shade of red as she was completely going crazy over why this random guy was now asking her to model. He looked about their age, he had silvery hair a similar color to kakakshi and it was tyed back in a pony tale, he wore glasses over his dark eyes and their was a dangerous vibe about this guy that Sasuke could sense. Finally sakura managed to talk in full sentences again

"wh-what kind of modeling..nothing..uhm?"

"no not at all, just regular clothing ad"

"oh-I see"

"of course were not expecting you to do it for free, we of course intend to pay you a good sum lets say hmm 1000?"

" Wow..thats"

"Alot of money? Yes well here's my card, you should definitely consider coming down to the studio tomorrow, and don't be late…if you decide to come that is" there was a sly tone in his voice that Sakura hadn't managed to catch

, "hmm it is good money" she said

"Sakura" a sudden growl escape his moth in the way he said her name

Hm Sasuke-kun?" she said a little startled he had a deep tone in his voice, much deeper than usual

"Don't go to him" he murmerd, looking down at the floor angrily, she couldn't see his eyes due to the shadow his bangs has created, but if she had she'd know he was serious

"Why sasuk-kun, its go mone-

"He's lying"

"Oh im sure hes not he seemed profession-

" Sakura" his voice got angrier as he looked her straight in the eyes trying to get his point across

"Just promise me you won't go to that studio"

"B-but" she

"Sakura i-"

"Sasuke-kun.." she paused and looked up at him trying to put her words in a positive tone to avoid making him any angrier "don't worry sasuke-kun, I wont go to him then, if it upsets you that much" she reassured him

"Sakura its not that its just…"

"Sasuke-kun its okay" she lied, she didn't want to upset him so she had told him she wouldn't go, but the truth is she was willing to take the risk, she needed the money, she wasn't exactly rich, and well college loans weren't the easiest thing to pay off regardless of the fact she had her scholarship, her parents were busting so much for her to attend k.i. a, and they had already sacrificed so much. "Come on sasuke-kun, lets go back, we can go see the others right?" She felt bad knowing she was lying to him, seeing him worry for her like this touched her, but she would do anything if it meant helping her parents.

* * *

"No Naruto, for the last time, We are _not_ ordering ramen!"

"Wahh Ten Ten Chan" he cried childishly

"Sigh, Neji you tell him" whined ten ten who gave up trying to convince Naruto to order something other than ramen, as she walked away flustred

"Look dobe, you may wanna eat ramen every day, but our taste buds are sick of eating the same damn thing everytime we hang out" Neji stated raising his voice towards the end of the sentence

"Impossible" the dobe stormed "how could anyone get bored of ramen!"

"I give up" said neji exhausted

"Yey then I guess Ramen win-s-

"Hello, I'd like to order ten rolls of sushi, lets see umm spicy tuna and umm…"

Naruto froze looking behind him to see Sai casually leaning up against the wall with the phone in his hand and a menu the read sushi house across the front.

" WAHH GAY BOY GIVE ME BACK THE PHONE!"

" Hahahah nice going sai" Ten ten praised Sai for his swift actions

He managed to grab the phone before Naruto could lay a finger on speed dial to ichikaru

"Ahh now we can finally eat something that's not ramen" said a very relieved Neji who slid back on the coach bringing his head back

"Hey where's Sasuke and Sakura do you think their coming back? , we might wanna order for them too" Ten ten suggested

"Hmm they could still be out for all we know…doing stuff" Naruto snickred

"NARUTO!" said ten ten banging him on the head "god theyre not even dating first of all"

"Owww Ten ten! we did set them up though"

"True, but who's to say its all gonna happen in one day?" she exclaimed as she sat down on the arm of the chair Neji was sat "Hey sai can u order 3 more rolls sasuke and sakura might be back soon and shikas stopping by later"

"yea no problem" Sai said as he talked back into the phone "yes and I'd like to add three more rolls of.."

" Its fine if they don't show up we can just give it to naru baka over here"

"HEY"-

"Hey whats he complaining about now" said Sakura who had just walked in followed by Sasuke she slumped down on the arm chair next to Naruto without taking her shoes off and sighed "So beat, where's Ino and Hinata, I assume Shika's off sleeping somewhere?"

"Oh they're in the other room I think Ino was trying out some face mask"

"ahhh"

Sasuke sat down next to Neji, Naruto was quick to nudge him

"Soo how was you day teme, did you have fun on you date with Sakura."

"It wasn't a date dobe!" said Sasuke turning red

"It was more fun without you guys actually, right Sasuke?"

She said trying to get back at them for setting them up, Sasuke confused at first,caught on and smirked

"Oh yea, we even ran into Miyavi

"Wah" screamed Naruto who idiolized whoever Miyavi was."

"And you didn't get me and autograph?"

"Well you could've gotten one, if you didn't ditch us." Sasuke reminded him

"wahhhhhh"

"chill dobe were just kidding."

"ohhh"

"it was still pretty good though" Sakura added cheerfully "Sasuke-kun was nice enough to get me coffee"

"wahhhh teme brought coffee for a girl?" Naruto shrieked

"Yea baka."

"But teme you never buy me coffee." Naruto joked

Even Neji was surprised

"_So uchiha brought coffee for a girl huh? Well no doubt that something I wouldn't expect"_ he thought smirking

"Teme brought coffee for a girl." *slap*

"owwwwww!"

"shut up dobe!"

"Guys don't get the wrong idea, Sasuke was just getting it cause were friends, right Sasuke?" Sakura urged awkwardly

"hn" sasuke said not looking up at her

Ino appeared around the corner she had a towel wrapped around her head and wore a satin night gown "are they back yet?" she asked before she spotted sakura and began running towards her "Sakura how was you date with.."

She stopped to see Sasuke glaring at her

"never mind then" she giggled nervously

"Hinata-chaaanann"

"Oh wait! Naruto don't go in ther"- Ino warned but it was too late and

It wasn't long before they all herd a scream emerge from the other room

"WAHHH NARUTO-KUN"

" Hinata-chan? why is your face so green?….wahh Hinata- chan fainted!

A vein popped up on Ino's forhead as she bowed her head in embarrassment for Hinata murmuring under her breath something along the lines of baka, asshole and im gonna kill him

She looked up to the confused expressions of everyone else, who was waiting for Ino to explain what she meant

"We were doing avacado face masks… and Hinata was still doing hers…"

Everyones heads dropped also feeling embrassament for the poor girl

"HINATA CHAN WAKE UP, OH NO SHE'S DEAD, NOO HINATA CHAN WAKE UP, OHH WAIT NO SHES NOT, LOOKS LIKE I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO PERFORM CPR"

"Ino go save her" Sakura urged

Ino stormed in there

"YOU MOST CERTAINLY WILL NOT YOU BAKA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING"

"WAHHH INO –CHAN THAT HURT"

"YOU BETTER HURRY BEFORE I BEAT THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF Y-"

"WAHHHHHHHHHH MOMMY"

Naruto sprinted out of the room with a large lump on his head

"WAHH INO CHAN'S SCARY WHEN SHES ANGRYYY"

"YOU BAKA" Sakura screamed before adding another lump to his forhead

"Ne what did I do?" he asked rubbing his head in confusion and then looked up in horror to see Tenten's fist tighten up

…oh wait you too TenTen chan?"

"baka im gonna kill you" she whispred

"wahh Sasuke save me the girls are trying to kill me"

He said clutching onto his Sasuke's shirt for dear life

"Baka get off me" he said pushing him off

"WAHHH TEN TEN CHAN…"

And a cry erupted that could probably be heard throughout the neighborhood.

Naruto lay on the floor with his butt in the air and three lumps on his forehead his eyes resembled spirals like the ones fish crackers he ate on his daily ramen

"Thank god for ino" Tenten whispred to Sakura "if Naruto did cpr on her,it probably would have had the reverse effect

"Anyone want anything from the liquor store?" Sakura asked

"Oh Sak your going? Want someone to go with you" Ten Ten asked "I mean you can't go alone at night I mean"

"Great Idea TenTen" Naruto yelled enthusiastically who had somehow already recovered from his injuries as he sprung up giving her a quick nudge and a wink so shed catch on to what he had planned

"I can't take her because I have to uhh help gay boy pick up the sushi! And Neji can't go because he uhh has too protected Ten ten!"

Everyone's sweat dropped

"protect?" Ten ten asked "naruto were inside and apartment with the lights on…."

" I MEANT KEEP HER COMPANY" Naruto responded faster than anyone was able to make a point

"Sooo that means Sasukes the only one who can take her"

"Dobe" Sasuke growled

"What? Teme you wouldn't want anything to happen to Sakura-chan would you, I mean with all the creeps out there who knows what could happen to her…?"

Within five seconds Sasuke was pulling Sakura by the wrist and there was a loud slam of the door, everyone was silent for a good ten seconds before Naruto went

"Yup he likes her."

* * *

"Sasuke-kun" he continued pulling her down the hallway without noticing "Sasuke!"

"hn?" he said turning back

"it's ok.. you can let go of me now"

"What..huh" he looked down to see he still had his hand on her wrist, he paused for a second before he responded "oh..right" he said letting go "_dammnit what was that all about" _

"are you okay?" she asked a little unsure

"yea, come on…_why did I have to act like that_"

"ano..Sasuke-kun" she said, her eyes made direct contact with his, once again he found himelf mesmerized by her beauty and he didn't even realize "_god why does she have to look at me like that" _it was begging to frustrate him.

"what?" he asked calming down

"wow you actually said something other than hn"

"Is that all?" he murmured slightly irritated

"no-no that's not it" she managed to slip in before he could turn away "uhh I just wanted to say i-I'm sorry that they had to bother you like that, I know y-your not used to it and if you don't wanna hang out with me anymore its-

"Sakura"

"S-Sasuke-kun"

"Its find I don't mind..besides.." he looked up at her smirking "I enjoyed today"

That was all she needed to hear for her heart to start pounding again. "_dammnit sakura, you cant fall for him, not again"_

"hmm what too get?" Sakura thought aloud to herself as she eyed the shelfs jampacked with liquor, putting a finger to her lips as she thought about it slowly

Sasuke was too busy watching her think to pay attention to what they were suppose to be doing which was getting liquor to take back for the gang

"Sasuke" she said turning to him

"Huh- What?" said a startled sasuke breaking out of his trance "_dammnit I was doing it again"_

" Waaaahhh sasuke-kun I cant decide what to get" she whined as her eyes got all big to making her look like a chibi version of heself

"oh geez" sasuke said putting a hand to his head as his sweat dropped "sakura"

"what?" she continued anxiously

"your annoying" he whispred with a serious expression

"wha?" cried Sakura, who looked worried due to his sudden comment

"chill, I was kidding" he answered smirking as usual

"Sasuke that wasn't funny!" she fumed although she was secretly relieved he hadn't actually meant it.

He began to chuckle, amused by how easy she was to anger

Sakura stopped, her frown became a small smile, she was happy that he would laugh more now around her, she hadn't seen him laugh as much in the past, but something about him had changed, he wasn't as cold as he used to be she began to see the kind young boy he once was returning more and more.

"What about the heineken?"he suggested

She had been staring at him for so long she didn't even notice at first when he asked her

"Ooooh –ohh yes I love that stuff" she replied eagerly

"Bad girl, you shouldn't be drinking alchohol" he teased

"Ohh shut it" she joked smirking "This girl right here knows how to handle her liquor" she added as she did a comical pose, putting her hands on her hips with her chin raised as if she were some sort of super hero

"hmm I believe that when I see it"

"Is that a challenge uchiha?" she said raising an eyebrow

"hmph" was all he said crossing his arms and doing his usual smirk

She took that as a yes.

* * *

When they got back to the apartment

Naruto was the first to greet them

"What did you guys get it better be good I don't want that light crap"

"keep talking dobe, you'd prolly be better off with nothing, knowing how easy you get drunk

"That is so not tru my liquor holding skills are quite the talent"

"hm sure"

"Gggrrr teme"

"What did you guys get"

Said Ino rummaging through the bag

Her and Hinata were now dressed in proper clothes, and Hinata seemed to have recovered from her shock

Ohh some Smirnoff not bad, oh and lets seed redbull?"

She asked in confusion

"For mixers" Sakura added with a hint of slyness in her voice

"Ahhh yess" Ino smirked, catching her eye with Sakura's as if to say nice one

In her head Ino was snickering thinking of how they were going to get wasted tonight Sakura's mixers were the best at getting people drunk in an instant

Ino continued rummaging through the bag

"Lets see what else… heineken.." she paused "I guess that can go with the meal…ohhh baileys you guys really outdid yourself here that shit ain't cheap"

"Well what can I say? It's our first real party together since we've been here" Sakura exclaimed

"True that" Ino said without argument any excuse to get drunk and party was good to her

"Wahhh baileys I love baileys" Naruto yelled taking a run towards the bottle only to be met with Ino's fist

"Save it, you on alcohol? You've gotta be kidding me"

"Wahh Inooooo but I wanna drinkkk"

"Its okay naruto, when Ino's drunk she wont notice a thing"

"Ahh Sakura chan I'm standing over there with you, Ino-san's no fun"

"what did you say?"

"EHH NOTHING" Naruto whispred avoiding another punch from ino

She went back to the bag

"ahh I was wondering when I'd find some Japanese alcohol I was starting to think that trip to Italy got the best of you. Let's see we got some Sapporo in here, Ohh and kirin (Japanese beer)"

Wahhh and some iichiko (shochu) that tastes good with pineapple juice " she said still digging through the bag until she found a bottle of pineapple juice along with some orange juice, sprite, coke and a bunch of peach chuhai?"

"What? I like peach" said Sakura innocently

"TOMATOE JUICE?"

"don't look at me" sakura said waving her hands in front of her

"What" sasuke said appearing behind Ino whose swat just dropped "theyre delicious" sasuke replied coolly

"I'm not even gonna question you" Ino replied putting the bottle of tomato juice down in disgust.

"good more for me"

"im hungry whose ready for sushi" Tenten chimed

"hold on we gotta wait for lazy ass" neji said

"but he's right there" Ten ten said pointing at the door as if it were the most obvious thing in the world as shikamaru slumped in to the apartment

"Ohhh" Neji said blushing a little to ten tens amusment

"Hey Shika did you bring the other snacks?"

"Yea, troublesome woman making me go out of my way.."

"Shut it lazy ass, what did you get?"

" I got a couple of bags of calbee chips"

Oohh what flavours did he ten ten said pulling each packet out of the brown paper shopping bags "lets see cheese curr..oh yummy, kimchi, mayo…gross, okonomiyaki and American chesseburger

"Wahhh what about the ramen flavoured ones" Naruto whined

"Idiot calbee doesn't do ramen flavoured chips"

"hmph"

"ohh Shikamaru also got pocky, nice one lazy ass"

"Yea well girls like that sort of stuff right?"

"Mhmm thanks shika" replied sakura cheerfully, strawberry pocky was her favorite

"Whose paying for all this"

"Everyone gives a twenty, im covering the rest"

"Fair enough"

Ino moved the coffee table in the middle of the living room area to the side with the help of Sai, making her blush just a little.

Sakura ran into their bedroom and ran out with a pile of blankets

Sasuke thought she looked cute stuggling to carry a pile of blankets that was almost as big as her

She layed each one on the floor with the help of Hinata and Ten ten

Ino and sakura arranged the alcohol, drinks and snack so that they were in the middle of the blankets along with some red plastic cups

"Alright its ready you guys can sit, Sai can you go get the sushi out the fridge"

"Ill help" Ino said going behind the bar stool that separated the small apartment sized kitechn from the living room,

They came out with a couple of cartons of sushi to find everyone sat in a circle, passing it around the circle till everyone got their food

"You guys take the Heineken and Sapporo now save the other stuff for after"

Everyone ate they're beer and sushi, laughing, chatting and making jokes about Ino beating up naruto earlier, eventually they got around to teasing Sasuke about his date with Sakura

"I told you guys it wasn't a date, assholes"

"Yea you set us up"

Sakura added blushing slightly

"Oh whatever you'll thank us one of these days" Tenten said "oh yea what happened when you went to the liquor store if I remember correctly Uchiha you were holding her hand when you lef"

Sasuke almost choked on his sushi sending a death glare Tenten's way, while Sakura's face went from alight blush to a deep shade of red.

"Man you guys are no fun" Ten ten mumbled

* * *

When everyone was finished eating Ino collected their cartons and sat back down

"Right soo… whose up for a game of…DOBIN CHABIN HAGECHABIN... ICHI NI SAN!" Everyone smirked, knowing the dangers that would emerge from this game, but were more than ready there beers had just got them started and now they were ready to do some real drinking

"IM READY BELIEVE IT" Naruto yelled and as usual everyone's sweat dropped

"bring it" Ten ten answered

The rules of this game were that someone would start of by pointing to someone and saying dobin, that person would point to someone and say chabin, then they would point to someone who would say hagechabin they would then point to the fourth person who says ichi and it would go on until they got till san, then san would point to someone else and the cycle would start all over again. If you dont say the right word or fail to point you lose and have to drink, if you say san and point to someone who already had to drink then both of you have to was going to be interesting

"I wanna start" Tenten said excitedly

"dobin" She said pointing to sai

"chabin" Said sai pointing to sasuke

"hagechabin"

He said pointing to Shikamaru

"ichi" Shikaumaru said pointing to Sakura

"nii" She replied pointing to ino

"san" ino said smirking As she point to Neji

"dobin" Neji began pointing Nartuo

"hajidobin!" Naruto said excitedly

Everyone bust out in laughter, even Sasuke "dobe that's not even one of the words it chabin"

"Shit"

Neji poured him a mix of ichiko, peach chohai and pineapple juice into the medium sized red cup. He handed it to him as Naruto gulped nervously before sporting a showoffy grin and chugging it eagerly

"shot shot shot shot shot!"

"Ahh" Naruto said slamming the cup down loosley and wiping his mouth, "that was nothing"

"Heh you wont be saying that dobe I bet any second now you should be feeling light headed."

There was a pause before Naruto started lowering his head and giggling like an idiot.

"Now where were we. Neji you start again"

"Okii!" :

neji: dobin

Sakura:chabin

Sasuke: hagechabin

Hinata: ichi Said hinata pointing at tenten Who was late to respond,

"oh wait are you pointing at me?"

A large "ohhhhh" erupted from the group as everyone laughed at Tenten who had to take a shot

"Hinata you pour it!" Hinata nervously handed Ten ten a cup of Smirnoff, baileys and sprite

"Aww Hinata why are you looking so guilty, don't worry I can totally handle this" Tenten reassured her before chugging the mixer so fast that when she was finished her her eyes were watering up a bit with a big goofy grin on her face "it burns" she coughed

Neji was dying with laugter on the other side of the circle "Oh you wait hyuuga" Ten ten said trying to impersonate a Sasuke death glare Everyone was laughing except Sasuke who just went "Hn is that all?" He pulled one on her making her in return jump a bit "Heyy no fair uchiha" she said slowly as the alcohol began affecting her speech

Tenten: dowww-bin!

Sakura:chibin Sakura was too fast for Ino who was too late to respond Shit Ino cursed, Sakura's mixers kill Sakura smirked with confidence as she poured a redbull, Smirnoff and a small amount of sprite mixer, energy drinks and alcohol were not a safe combination "Fuck you Sakura" Ino joked as she took the cup to her mouth and began to chug "shot shot shot shotshot"

everyone chanted Sakura started off

"Dobin"

Shika:chabin

Hinata: hagechabin

Tenten: ichi

neji:ni

Sasuke:san he said pointing to naruto

"Wahhh sasuke you pointed to someone on san who already drunk!" Sakura chirped

"Shit" Sasuke mumred

"That means both of you have to drink" Sakura claimed as she clutched her stomach trying to hold in her giggles, everyone else burst out in laughter this was gonna be good an already drunk Naruto and Mr cold heart Uchiha had to take shots

" I guess ill pour this one Sakura said grabbing a tomato juice and ichiro (she put alot more ichiro in) for Sasuke and baileys for Naruto Both the boys took their shots at the same time, Naruto slammed his cup down this time in an incredibly unstable manner, and Sasuke who was just getting started put his cup down calmly without a change in expression managing the fact that he was actually quite light headed The game continued and she in turn made the same mistake Sasuke did by saying san while pointing at Ino Both the girls drank and then it was Hinata who got drunk next, eventually everyone managed to lost 2 or 3 times except Shikamaru who's genius allowed him to win except when everyone else had drink and he had no choice but to pull a san on someone. Meaning he only had to drink once So the crew purposely poured him a really good mixer to get him drunk at there level but much to their disappointment he was able to hold his alchohol pretty well.

"I think we ought to stop here guys" Sakura exclaimed in over joyfully tone, she was a happy drunk afterall

Ten ten was leaning on Neji who had his arm lazily wrapped around her

Ino and Hinata were giggling childishly in the corner at Naruto who trying to pick a pointless fight with Tenten

Naruto was poking fun at Tenten's hair style "Haa ten ten you look like mickey mouse with the hair" "whyyyy youu" she said you look like "YOUR MOM" She hollered back not making any sense

Shikamaru walked over to the window and placed a cup down on the window ledge with some water in it, he opened the window and lit one of his camels using the cup as an ash tray Sasuke came over and borrowed a cig off of Shikamaru "Sasukeeeee you smooooooke?" Sakura whined "Occasionally" The Uchiha said gazing at her camly while exhaling the smoke , she couldn't deny he looked hot when he smoked as bad as it was for him, although she too had smoked at parties.

"Hey Shika lend me one of those" Ino whined

"No your drunk"

"Mehh your not fair whatevaaa I have a pack somewhere….. ehmm sakura do you still have that pack of pianissimo peach that I told you to keep from the last party"

"I thought you quit" she joked

"Fuck it, it's special occasion, you want one? they taste like peach! You know how you love peach" Ino said giggling loudly

"wahhh peach okay!" sakura said jumping up and down excitedly

Sakura went into their bedroom and came running out with a girly looking pack of cigs, its was a baby pink peachy color decorated with fake jewels it read in a thin white script "pianissimo peche menthol one"

"wahh the box is so KA-WA-II I want one too" Ten Ten roared

Neji put a protective arm around her "No ten ten don't do it" he cried dramtically noooooo, don't be bad girl like those two"

Her face went super red

"oh –oki Neji san"

Sakura and Ino were fumbling with the lighter trying to light their cigarettes in the middle of their living room

Shikamaru laughed at the two drunk girls before knocking some sense into them "Idiots go by the window do you want to make your own apartment reek of cigarettes"

"Shut it"

"your ashing on the carpet…" Sasuke pointed nonchalantly

"Wahhhh" they screamed in unison going over to the window to smoke with Shikamaru and Sasuke.

"What do you think of me uchiha" as she messed around and made a daring posing attempt to exhale the smoke as cool as Sasuke had done "What Uchiha? is that not cool enough for you?" she teased

Sasuke smirked, chuckling a bit before he took Sakura's ciggerate and dropped it in the water cup they were using as an ashtray

"Wahhh sasuke not cool! Ino gimme another one"

"Pretty girls like you shouldn't smoke" he said making it obvious that he was a little drunk, considering this openness he was displaying. He took the pack from Ino's hand and teased Sakura with it holding it up high so she couldn't reach

"Sasuke your so mean!" she whined childishly jumping up to get it

He continued to do so laughing at her drunkeness until she suddenly tripped into him her chest was touching her ribcage making him blush a bit, her hands were using the window ledge he was leaned up against for support, so that Sasuke was trapped between her arms She quikly pushed herself up blushing hard, she felt his rock hard abs which made her turn redder, out of stress she quickly grabbed the pack of "pianissimo peche" and lit one, taking a deep pull of the peachy smoke to clear what had just happened. Sasuke looked in the other direction avoiding any sort of eye contact as he continued smoking.

Ino was busy flirting with Sai who had an arm leaned up against the window as he tapped the cigarette with his other hand.

"Oh my god oh my god you know what you should do" Ino said enthusiastically waving her hands "you should totally paint me naked like on the titanic" When Ino was drunk she didn't think about what she said but Sai didn't seem to care "Okay miss beautiful" he said in his monotone yet slightly teasing voice "Ohh sai stop it. Your too much" Ino lauged loudly

Sasuke caught Sakura's eye and they both started lauging at how cheesy thier friends attempt to flirt with eachother was when they were drunk.

"YO Ino Whadda we doing next?"

Tenten called across the room

"oh my god you guys lets go to kareokee!" she joked

"WHOOOO KARAOKE" Naruto yelled

"hell fucking yea" Tenten screamed

You guys in? oh that's a stupid question three of you are musicians if you say no I WONT FORGIVE YOU! Ino shrieked waving her fist at Sasuke, Naruto and Neji.

"hn whatever" Sasuke muttred. She did make a valid point he was a musician so singing wasn't necessarily a problem

Neji was fine going if Ten ten wanted to go and in the everyone seemed eager to.

"OKAY THEN everyone meet outside on the side walk we'll hale some taxis!"

* * *

Everyone stumbled out of the apartment giggling

shhhh guys said Tenten letting out a loud giggle

You shush Tenten! Naruto yelled

Bakaaaa if they neighbors hear us they'll report us!

Everyone was acting silly even Hinata was giggling and laughing as they all tried to stagger into an elevator drunk

Tenten was leaning on Neji

And Naruto was rocking all over the place in the elevator screaming WOO KAREOKEE putting his arm around Hinata, and surprisingly she didn't faint this time, the alchohol seemed to suppress her never a bit

"You know hinata I envy you" Ino blurted out "because I mean look at you handling your liquor so well how do you do it"

"THOSE BOOBS OF HERS ABSORB IT ALL" Sakura yelled

"SAKURA CHAN?" Hinata answered although giggling at her friends random outburst

Everyone on the elevator was crying with laughter even Sasuke was holding his stomach trying not to tear up

Sakura without thinking grabbed her boobs and looked down at them

"Mann I wish my boobs would absorb alcohol.. ne sasuke whaddya think?"

Sasukes face turned a bright shade of red with a dumbfounded look on his face

Now everyone was pratically trying not to fall down laughing

Sakura did you drink anymore after we played ..whatsamacallit dobin something" Tenten slurred

"The baileys calls to me!" she bellowed

"HAAA ME TOO" Tenten boasted giving sakura a messy highfive

The whole gang came out of the elevator, not making a sound and trying to walk straight so that people in the lobby wouldn't suspect what they had been doing back in the apartment

As soon as they got outside all hell broke lose

"woooo KARAOKEEE"

"WOOO JAPANNN"

"YEEAAAA"

Some guy with pink hair walked by and Sakura yelled

"WOO I LOVE YUR HAIR, PINK HAIR BUDDIES FOR LIFEEE"

The guy just laughed, aware of her drunkness and played along giving an enthusiastic "yeaa!" before walking off with the rest of his friends

"Heyy she was cute." one of his friends pointed out much to Sasuke's annoyance

"Come on you" he said wrapping his arm around her neck

"Your gonna get into big trouble if you keep acting like that around strangers" he added

"ne sasuke, your so much friendlier when your drunk" she said swinging in front of him tapping his nose with her finger"

"And your crazy" he replied

"Wahh I don't wanna be fwends anymore you're a meanie"

"ohh relax pinkie" he joked

"WAHH PINKIE don't call me tha-"

but he was already grabbing her hand and pulling her along earning yet another blush that night

"yoo we gotta hail a couple of taxi's" Naruto Rambled loudly

" Taxi!" naruto shouted almost jumping in front of one

Hinata pulled him back by the shirt almost immediately

"N-naruto kun please be careful!"

"Aww hinata you don't have to worry about meeeee." he said pulling her into a tight hug

"O-ohh" she gasped a little startled before hugging him back lightly

A few feet a way Ino was swaying her hips and waving her arms in the air singing at Mr. Taxi by girls generation.

"MR TAXI TAXI TAXI Taxi soutou jeukshi jeukshi jeukshi " that should get him to stop

"Ehhhhh?" Naruto and Hinata pondred as their sweat dropped at her taxi hailing stragety

"waaaah finally!" Ino chirped as the gang managed to hail a few taxis

"wow that actually worked" Naruto whispred to hinata who giggled

They split into three taxis

Sakura was with Sasuke and Tenten

"Where too?" the taxi driver asked sasuke who was in the front with him

"Karaoke"

The driver drove them not taking notice of Tenten who was slumped on Sakura, the guy was probably used drunk teens clambering into his taxi every night

Thanks said Sasuke handing the driver 600 yen

"Umm tip"? the bus driver asked annoyed

"oh-oh yea" sasuke said stupidly

"psst sasuke don't forget the tip" Sakura whispred even more stupidly

"Yea yea I know" he hissed waving his hand at her

"Well excusse meeee" she said pointing her chin up and crossing her arms and legs

"Come one ten ten lets go!" she said stepping out of the taxi like a diva

"Yahhh" Tenten slurred

"Yo Uchiha don't mess with fabulous over here" Sakura said pointing at herself with a slight attitude

"Bitch hella more fabulous than you" Ino butted in walking out away from the taxi she had just arrived in with Sai and Neji

"Ino- pig you wanna go?"

"Bring it forheadddd"

The girls said pretending to strike fighting poses before letting out a fit of obnoxious drunk laughing and pulling eachother into an uneven hug.

* * *

A few minutes later everyone was managed to once again drunkly pile up into an elevator and step out into the entrance of the karaoke place, a massive room was black but illuminated with colored lights, with a bar right by the entrance…looks like the drinking hadn't ended yet.

Behind that bar on each side stood two hallways, with giant white numbers aligning each karaoke lounge, they were assigned room five

They all stumbled into the small square room a continuous row of couches aligned all 4 walls of the room , a small black coffee table stood in the middle with two microphones and a keyboard-controllor-type-thing (I don't know what its called) and a thin black menu , there were two giant screens in the room one on the front wall across from the coffee table and one opposite it to the back , red, blue, yellow, and green specs light moved around the darkend room.

"WHHOOOO karaokeeee"

"this is maddd nice" Sai added

"who wants to sing first"

"OHHH I DO I DOOOO"

Naruto jumped up and down eagerly

And typed in ROCKS by houndog

Dramatic fighting music began that sounded like it was from the 80's, Maruto clenched his fist posing like an idiot along to the music the lyrics came up

"I WANNA ROCK oOOOoooooOOOOH MUNE NI ROCKS! oOOOOooooOOOH"

"ahhh my ears" ten ten screamed

Naruto jumped up on the couch getting ready for the dramatic part of the song "Tatakau koto mo  
aishi au koto mo  
haruka hikari no …ON THE WAY! He wailed punching his fist in the air and jumping off the couch.

Everyone cheered, even if Naruto's singing was obnoxious and stupid they still enjoyed at began to sing along like idiots, all out of tune, and definitely not in unison, and when it was everyones turn to go "OooooooOOOoooh" it sounded like a army of dying old people

Even one of the staff peered into so what that revolting noise was and couldn't help down fits of hysterical laughter

Sai went over to the phone plastered up on the wall next to the door and ordered a bottle of shochu while the gang tried to pick there next song

"OHHHH Sasukeeee you sing one" Sakura urged pushing up against his shoulder

"Noo!"he retorded, she was definitely a lot less..shy. when she was drunk

"come on your a musician" Ino added

"Yea we all know you can sing teme" Naruto coaxed

"Yea but this is karaoke not j-r"

"We'll just find you a j-rock song on here then"

"Fine.."

"REALLY? Sakura squaled a little to excitedly

"One condition." whattt

"She has to sing a song too" he said pointing at Sakura

Surprisingly Sakura didn't protest

"Okay" she replied showing no sign of intimidation, she was drunk and here to have a good time and even if she couldn't sing she wpuldve gotten up at some point to sing other wise Ino would've forced her into a duet.

"And you have to dance too" he said

"Bring it" she smirked

She grabbed the keyboard to select a song for Sasuke

"How about carameldanssen?"

Sasuke shot her a death glare even if he was a bit drunk he has sense enough to avoid that kind of embarrassment

"Fine fine, how about mirror ball by Alice Nine I love that one"

"Hn yea that'll work"

Sasuke grabbed the microphone as the song came on

"Taezu kuri kaeshite hide and seek  
Hikari to yami no kousa ga  
Kimi to boku no kyoukaisen  
Senhiki futari wo hedateta"

Sakura was in some sort of trance

Now she thought about she hadn't even heard the Uchiha sing since he left

Maybe it was just the alcohol making her think like this but to her

His voice sounded well…sort of beautiful in a unique way, it hit each note perfectly and wasn't overdone, or strained, it seemed calm and effortless, yet held the right amount of recklessness and emotion suited for this style music.

It seemed as if Sasuke began to forget everything around as he got really into the song, it really showed how much he loved music and he didn't even realize.

The song ended Ino, and Tenten applauded impressed with his performance even the other guys had to admit Uchiha was good, Sakura looked a way not wanting him to see her blushing, taking one of her girly peach cigs out and lighting it to calm herself down

The waiter came in with a tray of ice filled glass cups and ichiroo

"WOOOO ICHIROOWWW" Tenten sung

Sai poured the drinks passing them around, finally holding a cup out for himself in which Neji filled (did you know your not supposed to pour your own cup In Japan your friend is suppose to pour it for you, I just found that out)

Everyone held their drinks up to eachother before chugging it down

"WOOO Sai order some more of that shit" Naruto demanded

"SHADDUP SMALL-DICK IM GETTING IT" he yelled across the room to him as he picked up the phone

"HAYYY DUN CALL ME DAT Y-YOU GAY BOY!"

"WHATEVER SMALLL"

"Grrrrr Sai you get back here"

Now that they had drunk some more, even Sai had started getting louder, Tenten was spawled across Neji's lap, and Ino and Hinata (surprisingly) were standing on the sofa

Rapping shots till lmfao

"SHOTS SHOT SHOTS SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHOT SHTO ERRYBODY"

Everyone got into it chanting shots repatedly which was perfect timing since Sai was already pouring the next drinks.

"WAAH WE HAVNT HAD NO SAKE YETTTT SAI GO GET SAKE NAOOOO" Sakura ordred

As she stood on the sofa to seem more intimidating

"Calm down missy" said Sasuke grabbing her waist and pulling her down "as if you need any more sake

'S-sasuke" she was blushing cherry red right now (for about the tenth or something time that night) but her extremely drunk side however reacted with a more forward flirtacious manner as she turned around and hugged him super tight before randomly yelling out " how are youu!"

As the alcohol increased their emotional guard lowered

"you owe me a song and a danceee" he stated

"oh yea" she admitted before turning around and yelling

"YO-PIG"

"WHAT FORHEAD" Ino spat back

"MISTER-BY KARA I WANNA SING ITTT!" stammered

"OKII"

"You better dance pinkie" Sasuke warned

"Yea yea I got it chicken butt hair cut!" she replied

"Chicken butt?" he repeated not pleased with the nickname

A burst of disco sounding music came on as Sakura got up on the coffee table and started shaking her hips

"La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
La, la, la, la, la, la  
1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, do it! .."

To everyones amazement, she wasn't actually a bad singer, in fact she was pretty..good

The futher she got into the song the more energy she put into the dance, shaking her hips and moving her entire body with a lot more enthusiasm

Which had Sasuke struggling to hold back a nosebleed

She took of her jacket and waving it around in the air before throwing it on the floor (okay she was drunk after all)

Ino and Tenten were dying of laughter

But Sasuke was frowning at why he was getting turned on by this drunk pink haired art student dancing on a table

"Ima sugu ni mister, dakishimete mister  
Sono ude de mister, tsukamaete mister (La la la la la la)  
Datte mister, konna ni mo mister  
Hoshii no wa mister, anata dake mister (La la la la la la)"

She did have a nice butt and her dancing did seem to emphasize that feature about her but her singing voice wasn't far from sexy either …wait what?

"Shit this is the last time I drink alcohol" He thought to himself

The song ended and Sakura was out of breathe she had Ino pour her some sake before taking a gulp and taking out another ciggerate

"Enough of that you"

Sasuke said pushing the cigarette back into its box and taking the pack away from her

"But sasuke!" she slurred before pouting

"Noo"

"Sasuke give me my cig-"

But she didn't finish her sentence as she passed out on his shoulder.


End file.
